


Clexa: Better Ending

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: Kai an entity/spirit follows the lives of Clarke and Lexa. She can not let this love end. Lexa awakes





	1. Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and any comments much appreciated

The universe has such beauty. I have spent so long exploring every part of it since the loss of my people and my home. Ever searching for something, anything that will make me whole again.  
Earth, such an intriguing planet with a race called humans living on its surface. I could see their demise if they carried on with their wars and fights over religion and land. Yet it was by the hand of an artificial programme, who deemed there were too many people, that destroyed the planet that they knew.

The nuclear apocalypse destroyed what civilisation was on the surface and I watch as ships with those chosen leave the ravaged earth for space.

I weep for what was and the loss of this wonderful planet. My emotions are too raw for me to travel away from this devastated world so I choose to hibernate and allow myself and ,hopefully, this world to heal.

How long have I slept? 

The Earth is green, the air is breathable. Slowly from a ship a lone female figure emerges while others remain on board, watching and being held back by a male.

The female yells something and Chaos and euphoria ensue as everyone erupts from the ship. This is why I am awake. The sounds of their laughter vibrate through me and touch my soul.

I rise unseen and watch these humans run around and explore their surroundings. They are from the stars. A generation from those who left and managed to survive in space after the apocalypse. 

I am happy. I spot one female who is not running around but looking at a map. For some unknown reason, I am drawn to her. A male appears and they start up a conversation. I usually listen to other life forms feelings for communication than their language, yet i am intrigued. I have to concentrate hard as it has been a long time since I have heard words spoken and the language is unique to me.

"... mountain" 

I smile. This one, princess?, has a spirit of old in a young body. She is wise beyond her years but still learning her place.  
I have an urge to follow and protect her. Feelings that I thought had long since died. What is it about this woman, why is she different? I do not know but I follow her every move.

There are times that I want to intervene and help princess, no her name is Clarke, but my people had laws not to intervene but observe other races and learn through them. My hands are tied by this law and I am forced to watch Clarke and her friends fight against those that have survived on the surface.

Yes, there are people who have survived. Even I am in awe at the resilience of this race. 

Those that have survived are a viscous and aggressive people but I do not judge them for it as I cannot fathom what they have had to endure in order to survive.

A war begins over who has rights to the land. Clarke unites with a male Bellamy in order to create cohesion in their group. The grounder's use basic weapons to fight while Clarke and her people have guns. Yet the grounder's are able to pick them off a few at a time. Clarke and her people use their ship to destroy their enemy. Only to find another enemy hidden, waiting in the shadows.

These new people, the mountain people, are friendly to Clarke and her friends but feeling of foreboding naws inside of me. Clarke seems to be wary of them too and searches for a reason, much to the dislike of her companions, as to why they are here. 

Clarke being Clarke soon stumbles on the horrific truth. The mountain people are using the grounder's blood as a cure against their radiation poison.

I realise they will stop at nothing to cure themselves of and slowly start killing Clarke's friends.  
I want to scream at the loss of the young adults who have had their lives taken.

Clarke somehow finds a way to escape and I am glad to follow her away from the horror that is going to happen inside the mountain.

A lot appears to have happened since we have been inside the mountain. More of Clarke's people have come to the surface. One of whom Clarke calls mum. 

A grounder army has arrived outside Arkadia in retaliation for an injustice on an unarmed village. I follow Clarke to the leader of the grounder's tent. A commander who I have heard them speak of back before the attack on the first ship.

We enter the tent. It takes me a moment to realise that the strong young women, only slightly older than Clarke, is the commander. How can someone so young be in charge. 

The commander speaks

"You are the one who killed 300 of my warriors"  
Clarke replies  
"You're the one who sent them to kill us"

The conversation continues and I have never seen such an interaction between two people. I feel their energy and their emotions and allow them to wash over me. My own emotions begin to join in this dance and I am full of euphoria.

Time goes by and both Clarke and the Commander, Lexa, attempt to work together in order to find peace and a way to defeat the mountain. I feel Lexa's emotions begin to grow. Adoration and respect for Clarke. I realise that both Lexa and I share this bond for Clarke.

They have their disagreements and one arises in the young girl Octavia. Lexa is concerned that Octavia will betray her. Clarke stands up to Lexa on this matter and backs Lexa against a table.

Lexa's emotions wash over me with such force that I almost phase out of time. It is only my sheer will that holds me this moment. Lexa has never had anyone talk to her the way Clarke is talking to her right now. Her emotions are that of anguish, small amount of fear yet there is something else. A feeling that I thought had died, pure Love.

My emotions are released, mixing with Lexa's, which fills my entity up with a warmth that I have not felt for centuries. 

I become enthralled and captured by these two powerful young beings who, I realise, must be lost soul mates finally other time finding one another again. 

Clarke is upset and uncertain after she has confronted Lexa but she has a strong will and knows that what she said had to be said. Octavia is not a threat and killing her would cause more damage especially to Clarke's close friend and Octavia' s brother Bellamy. 

Later, Clarke is asked back to Lexa's tent. She is apprehensive as to what will happen as am I. Lexa is apologetic and non aggressive. Clarke is soothed by her words and her change in manner seeing a new side to this strong independent woman.  
Their exchange of words are calm and careful. Both explaining their thoughts and opinions on how their life is and should be.

Clarke finishes her response to Lexa's comment of life of a grounder and it's harshness. I feel her words and would wish them true for all this race. Life should be more. 

Lexa moves into Clarke and kisses her. Their emotions, again, filling and mixing with my own. Never have I felt such raw passion. Then there is a feeling of confusion and slight upset from Clarke. 

She has lost so much and been through a rollercoaster of incidences that have affected her. Yet she does feel something for Lexa. 

I cannot leave these two soul mates and follow their journey to the mountain. An end to which Clarke gains a hallow victory with the return of most of her friends yet I feel her soul shatter as she is betrayed by Lexa and then having to kill, again, in order to save her people. 

I am overwrought with sadness and anger that I cannot interfere and help with the burden that lays heavily on Clarke's shoulders. Clarke leaves her people in order to heal and attempt to find her way as she struggles with all that she has done since landing back on Earth.

I am in awe of this strong young woman and I begin to search through my memories and knowledge as to a solution against the laws that I am bound to follow. Yes, my race does not exist anymore and I could break the laws but there are consequences to that which are fixed in our DNA to stop us from doing so.

It is not long before Clarke is in danger. She is taken to a place, a city, called Polaris. Her hands are tied, she is gagged and a bag covers her head. Yet I can see who is waiting for her and I'm intrigued as to what will happen and why.

Clarke's reaction when the bag is taken off is just. The anger washes over me and it is not a warmth but a furnace. I cannot feel Lexa's as Clarke's are too strong and I am trying not to allow them to overpower me.

Days follow and Lexa patiently waits to have a conversation with Clarke without her anger and hurt getting in the way. Slowly the begin to talk. Lexa very tentative at first to Clarke's feelings. 

I feel Lexa's guilt and remorse for abandoning Clarke at the mountain and wish I could share this with Clarke herself.

Yet I needn't worry as the deep connection that I felt from their early interaction is still there.

Another threat arises challenging both these two friendship. A line has been set and Clarke has to choose whether to stay or go. I feel how torn she is in making a decision. Being at Polis and in Lexa's company has soothed her. She has not felt this calm and free in months. Lexa has taken over her thoughts and that first kiss plays on her mind more often now.  
The time has come for Clarke to leave. She finds Lexa in her room. I feel their emotions and allow them the privacy that they deserve.

I wonder the corridors of the great tower. I do not really see them though as my thoughts are with the two women whom I have become attached to in a way that is almost foreign to me. I study my own feelings and realise, without knowing it, that I love them both. I no longer feel alone but a part of something magical. 

I suddenly feel Clarke. She is scared. What has happened to make her feel this way. I go to her. I arrive at the same time as Lexa. A shot goes off and I feel both Lexa's pain and Clarke's. 

My mind is blank. I cannot think or see. The emotions, oh the emotions, are devastating and crushing me. This cannot be happening. I watch as Lexa tries to calm Clarke. Clarke barks orders for cloth to stop the bleeding. I want to leave and go anywhere other than here yet I cannot abandon them. 

The wound is a mortal wound and slowly Lexa is lost. I scream my agony but only I can hear it. My own heart shatters into pieces along with Clarke's. 

I watch as Titus, the flame keeper, removes something from Lexa's neck. A thought creeps through my head and becomes louder with each second. I can do something now. No laws would be broken.

I slip into the open wound on Lexa's neck and wait...

I feel her slowly coming round and hope that she will understand why I had to do, what I did.

Lexa:

I awake to a room that is not mine. 

I AM AWAKE?? But I died, didn't I? am I in the beyond? I have heard stories about when you die you go to a place of peace.

The room is large with white smooth walls which sparkle in the sun's light. Music drifts from somewhere unknown. The sound light and melodic. A breeze drifts through the open windows.

If this is the place of rest it has a slight beauty to it. An image comes into my mind. An image of a heart breaking into pieces. Tears fill my eyes and I am not ashamed to allow them to fall. I feel this loss as if I have been cut by a million swords. It hurts. This must be how I am punished for the wrongs I've done during my life. I live this heartbreak and will be haunted by the last image of that beautiful face.

"You are not being punished. It is the last memories you have. You are safe and well now"  
Lexa looks around the room. There is no one there but her.

"Who are you, show yourself" she demands

" I am Kai, and I cannot show myself as I am in you"

Lexa becomes aware of feelings that are not her own and the presence of another inside her.

"What have you done to me?" Lexa whispers 

"I've done nothing. We are of kindred spirits you and I. I have come home"

"Am I dead, is this a dream?"

"No, you are not dead Lexa, I could not let that happen so I bound myself to you and have healed you"

"Why? What do you want of me?"

There is only one answer to Lexa's questions and I allow my emotions to flow along with my answer. 

"Clarke"

Kai's word and emotions wash over me and through me. I realise that I was not alone in my love for this one woman and somehow the two of us are connected and bound by this love.

"Oh"

Is all that I can say for a minute whilst I process it all.  
I should be scared, angry and hurt that an alien life form has invaded my body. Yet I feel at peace and unafraid by my new companion. I realise I can read her thoughts and she shows me nothing but love, compassion and adoration. 

"Where are we?"

"We are not on Earth. Something happened. Prymfire is what it was called"

My anxiety rises and i have one thought. The only thought

"Clarke?"  
" Before we left I reached out for her and she was safe and alive"

I let out my breath, of which, I did not realise I was holding until then.

" We have to go back"

"We will"

I suddenly feel Kai's tiredness wash over me. She has been hiding how much healing me has affected her. I am suddenly concerned with her wellbeing and that i could loss her if she does not rest.

"Rest Kai, we will find Clarke when you are well and strong."

"Yes, rest would be good. Lexa?"  
"Yes,"  
"The people here know of me and now of us. They are good people and peaceful souls. Listen and learn from them while I rest. You will love them as do I. We are safe here"

"Ok I will and Kai?"

"Yes my Lexa?"  
"Thank you for saving me"

There is no spoken answer but I feel the love and adoration that Kai has for me which fills me with happiness and hope, no a knowledge, that we will see Clarke again...

 


	2. Part 2: New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is alive and exploring her new surroundings whilst waiting to return to earth and reunite with Clarke

The whole building that Lexa has woken in is made from white stone. An amazing spiral staircase allows access to other levels and rooms.

Lexa takes a moment to admire the view from the top level of which she is on. The sound of the music rises up from the lowest level.   
She takes her time to walk down the stairs looking at the odd piece of art or tapestry that adorns the walls here and there. Doors lead to rooms of which have no interest to Lexa at the moment.   
Her curiosity is taken up by her immediate surroundings. A bubble of laughter attracts Lexa and she leans over the banister to follow a group of strangers as the walk towards the music.   
Lexa becomes aware of someone watching her. She stands up and faces the stranger.   
"Do not be alarmed. You are our guest and free to wonder anywhere you please. I am Thom. "   
"I am Lexa com... just Lexa"   
"It is good to meet you Lexa, are you hungry? We are about to eat and I am sure our queen Miran would like to meet you"   
" Yes, food would be good and I would be honoured to meet your queen"   
Thom walks past and slightly ahead of Lexa leading the way.   
Lexa is intrigued that Thom is giving her his back and trusting that she will not harm him. Or does he not see her as a threat which is a big mistake on his part.

She stores that thought away and follows him as they move down the levels to the floor below. Her years of training as a warrior, a fighter and a commander knows that the best course of action is to sometimes not act at all but to watch and learn.

Thom is not much of a talker but Lexa relishes the silence to observe him. He is a big male, broad, strong with muscles to back up his size. He reminds her of Gustus.

Lexa immediately shuts that thought down. Reliving that part of her past will not bode well and she needs all her attention in the here and now.   
The view from the lower floor to the ceiling is breathtakingly beautiful. The ceiling itself looks to be made of glass and allows light, not too much, to enhance the beauty.   
"I can't wait for darkness" Lexa whispers 

Thom waits patiently for her. Allowing Lexa to the time to soak it all in. A smile slightly plays across his face as he watches this petit yet strong woman explore her surroundings.   
He would not dismiss her as weak but a formidable opponent who could easily take him down. It has been a long time since Thom has meet anyone who could oust him in a fight and here, in front of him, is such an individual. Thom gives her the only respect he knows.   
Giving her his back is a trust normally earned through fighting alongside each other but with this Lexa he would stand by her side and fight if she asked him to.   
Her presence alone commands such an offering. He would enjoy watching Lexa spare with someone in order to watch her movements in a fight. One and only one person jumps into his mind.   
"Now that would be a sight" Thom speaks aloud without meaning to.   
"Sorry?" Lexa studies him   
"Ah, the view is a wonderful sight no?" Thom attempts to cover over his comment but knows he has raised suspension in Lexa.   
"Uh, I apologise. I was thinking about how it would be good to see you sparing with a dear friend of mine and uh, I spoke my thoughts out loud."

Lexa is struck by Thom's honesty and his ability to judge her as a true threat not a weak individual. Her curiosity is spiked   
"Why tell me the truth?" She asks   
"I feel you deserve and warrant it."   
Lexa is taken aback but covers up by nodding.   
Thom turns towards a pair of open doors and again lead the way. Lexa wonders if by giving her his back he is acknowledging her as his equal.

The hall beyond the doors is an expense of both white walls with plants and trees. There are tables full of people who are chatting, laughing and sharing their stories.   
The queens table cannot missed as it rises above the others, yet not apart. Thom gesture to Lexa to follow as he heads towards the queen.   
Lexa studies her as she walks towards the table. A tall woman of age and beauty who is engaged in a conversation with a five year old child.   
" and mum a says that if I help in the garden again tomorrow I can go riding with da"   
The queen is giving the child her undefined attention.   
"Is that so? And who will you ride?"   
"Oh, I am a big girl now, so I should be able to ride Koran don't you think?"   
The queen laughs and kisses the girl. On her forehead. The girl has spotted Lexa and draws the queens attention to her.

"You are awake and well?"   
"Yes, thank you" Lexa replies   
"Come, join us. Young Ria was telling me of her plans for tomorrow"   
" I am Ria, what's your name?"   
"Hello, Ria, My name is Lexa"   
"Where you from?"   
Lexa cannot help but smile. Children always seem to have an inquisitive nature.   
"I am from a place called Earth"   
Ria is quiet for a moment. Both the queen and Lexa allow her to digest this information knowing that she has not finished talking.   
" I don't know it. Do you my queen?"   
"Why no Ria, it is not a place I have heard of but we know Kia has travelled farther than our stars and perhaps Lexa will tell us her story?"   
"Ooh, will you? Please?"   
Lexa smiles at Ria's excited face   
"Perhaps"   
"However" the queen interrupts Ria before she speaks " I believe your mama is looking for you and Lexa must be hungry. So run along. We have plenty of time to here Lexa's stories"   
Ria kisses the queen on the cheek and gets down. She pauses for a second then runs at Lexa hugging her tightly around her legs.   
"Nice to meet you"   
Ria is gone before Lexa can reply. Lexa watches the child go.   
The queen smiles   
"Ah, children. They bring such joy and light into our lives ,do they not?"   
"Yes they do"   
"Now come sit with me Lexa and eat. I feel we have so much to talk about"   
Lexa sits down and within seconds a plate of food is placed in front of her. The smell alone makes Lexa's mouth water.   
Miran allows Lexa time to eat before starting a conversation.

Lexa appreciate a few moments of silence to eat and observe the people around her. The atmosphere is welcoming and warm. It has been a long time since Lexa has witnessed such a display of unity. This is what she wanted for her people. Kai was right to bring Lexa here. She knows that now and is keen to learn from her new friends. For that is what her gut instinct is telling her and it has never let her down except for that one time and her biggest regret.

As the meal goes on Miran engages Lexa in conversation. Both ask and answer each other's questions.   
Miran is intrigued with Lexa and her way of life and how at such a young age Lexa became a leader of her people. Their way of life similar to the history of old that is written in the great books. Miran see's how Lexa would have brought peace and coalition to her people if it wasn't for her untimely injury. In saving this one and bringing her to their world Kai has bought hope to Miran. For she is dying and a new leader must be found.

There are concerns that the threats from the sky will return to make a claim on their home and land. Although it has been many moons since this has happened but Miran knows never say never. Her people know how to fight and will stop at nothing for what is theirs. There is no better reason for war than to fight for the ones you love and that which you call home.

This is something that Lexa appears to know yet she is still conflicted by her upbringing. Love is weakness? Miran wants to throttle those who have put this notion in Lexa's head. Love is strength what else is worth fighting for?

However, it appears Lexa had someone who was teaching her that there was more to life than revenge and not to see love as a weakness. The way Lexa speaks of this woman, with such tenderness and love, shows Miran that she is indeed a leader who will listen and take heed of others words yet she is not a push over and will make her own decisions.

The meal draws to a close and both woman accompany each other to their floor. Lexa finding a kindred spirit and new mentor in Miran and Miran finding a daughter that she has yearned for. 

The days turn to weeks and Lexa feels Kai strength growing but does not push her to start their search for Clarke. Instead Lexa learns all she can of the history and the people around her. Joining in with conversations with new people she is introduced to and who gather at the queens table to learn of Lexa and her story.   
Ria is not far away from the group's and occasionally she and her friends follow Lexa and Miran, watching and listening to their conversations with eager faces.   
Lexa smiles during those moments and her thoughts turn to Clarke.   
Would Clarke like children? Lexa can see Clarke sitting down with Ria and her friends, talking to them and encouraging them in their drawings and other lessons. Yes, Clarke would make a good strong Mother who would do anything for her or any other child as she would see them for what they are, the future, and that future needs to be protected at any cost.

Maybe Lexa can find a way to bring Clarke here. If we do not owe our people anything then here is where we will come and settle in this peaceful place goes through Lexa thoughts. Although she knows Clarke would not settle as her thoughts and worry would be on all those she left behind. What would they all think of this new world and these people.

Miran has asked Lexa to join her on a guided tour though their land. The creatures they ride on are magnificent. Nothing like the horses Lexa is use to but she adores the animal that is given to her. A beautiful beast with a dark brown skin, that when the sun reflects on to it, shines like a million rainbows.

The land is vast and similar to Earth but for the trees in the forests being bigger than anything Lexa has seen. Some may be big as the commander's tower in Polis. There are signs of dwelling among the branches and Lexa loves them. Her people, Trikru, would fit in well here. 

The tour ends overlooking a vast valley where spaceships of various sizes litter the land. Mother nature's is slowly reclaiming it back through meeting the manmade objects with her beauty. It is a sight to behold.   
They stop at a ship. The name Eligious Corp is slowly fading away on its hull. Miran explains to Lexa what happened and how people came to this planet. To claim it as theirs. A war broke out with victory and the planet remaining with them.   
"How did you defeat a superior race?" Lexa asks   
"Super?, oh, my child, we have technology but we prefer to live as we are. We still train in the use of our weapons and fly our ships when we need to but look around you isn't it better to see and view such beauty by this means of travel?. In our past, our weapons have almost destroyed our home and we vowed not to let that happen. So our technology is used on occasion and if we are threatened again"

Lexa strategic mind process this information and if she was someone who came here looking to take over she would only see a race who had no power. Miran and her people are wise and worthy of Lexa's respect. She is learning so much and gaining new knowledge for future use with her people.   
So much to teach the new commander and her spirit has chosen well. Aiden had to have succeeded. His skills in their last sparing match taking her by surprise and his how to watch over Clarke. Except it maybe Clarke watching over him. The last thought makes Lexa to smile as she knows what Aiden is in for if he tries to stand up to Clarke for the wrong reason.

They camp out. Lexa is given a tent but she chooses to lay in the open underneath the stars of which are foreign yet still stunning. She lays staring at them whilst others are asleep around her except for the guards on duty who allow Lexa her privacy. Soon sleep creeps in and Lexa slowly drifts off.

Clarke is in a woods chatting to a young female and both are happy and at peace. Lexa wakes as the sun rises. The dream still etched in her mind. Mixed feelings flow through her as she stretches. What an odd dream to have and Clarke had short hair! What was that about?. Lexa closes her eyes and concentrates on the image of Clarke with her hair cropped. The thought of kissing Clarke whilst running her hands through and grabbing it is rather titillating.   
Lexa sits down hurriedly. The kiss will not leave her and Lexa licks her lips almost tasting Clarke on them. Luckily enough everyone is slow to rise. Lexa, in no hurry to leave her thoughts, stays where she is as the sun makes it way further into the sky.

Slowly the campsite begins to stir and Lexa returns to reality with one last thought   
"Soon Clarke, soon" she whispers


	3. Part 3: Journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is awake but needs to feed before they make the journey back to earth.  
> Lexa keeps busy until it is time. Nothing prepares her for what she finds

two days have gone by since their return from the valley.

Lexa is admiring the view from her window which has become almost a ritual since she arrived. She feels movement under her skin and Kai's essence washes over her in full force.   
Lexa sways as she is bombarded by an overwhelming amount of information and memories.   
"I am sorry Lexa, did I hurt you?"   
"No, just.. that was a lot to take in. How old are you?"   
Kai laughs and her laughter runs through Lexa. She gasps but not in pain.   
"I have lost count of time and therefore have no answer"   
Lexa should feel invaded by this entity but still she is just comforted by its presence.   
"Kai, are you female?"   
Again Kai laughs and Lexa bits her lip. The vibration of that laugh dancing through her.   
"I am neither male or female but can choose to be one or the other"   
It is not often that someone can stun Lexa into silence. Only one other person has done that when they called her out on her feelings.   
"Yes, we need to find Clarke but first I must go and feed"   
"Did you just read my mind? Go?"   
"Only when you think of Clarke. Yes, I am bound to you but I can leave. I will always know where you are and can come back to you"   
"Uh, where will you go? What do you eat?"   
" I must return to the stars, where I feed off of the energy there and bask in a sun's heat"   
Lexa feels out of her depth. She never thought she would be dealing with the unknown and had only heard stories as a child. Most of them about monsters who came from the stars to eat children who were naughty. 

"Kai, you don't destroy or harm anything when you eat, do you?"   
"No, Lexa, I am too small to do any harm. It is more of a give and take relationship as both I and the universe gain from each other. Similar to what we now have"

A sudden warmth spreads over Lexa's neck and suddenly Lexa is staring at a ball of beautiful light that is in constant movement. The ball moves closer and lightly touches Lexa's check.   
"You can see me as we are bonded. I will return once I am full"   
"Be careful Kai"   
Kai speed is amazingly to see as she darts out of the window into the sky. 

Lexa touches her cheek and smiles. She stays at the window for awhile before heading out to see what the day brings.

A crowd have gathered near an open area and Lexa is drawn to them. Young adults of various ages are facing off against each other. Thom is nearby with a few of the queens guards. One guard, Dyane, speaks.   
"You will practice what we have shown you. Remember this is not a fight but a training exercise. Do not draw blood or harm your opponent"

Lexa smiles. This is the distraction she needs whilst Kai is off feeding. A young woman is stood near her and Lexa realises who she is. 

"Lexa, good Moro to you"

Lexa turns in her direction. Lizebet is similar in height to Lexa with dark hair to her waist. Lexa recalls seeing Thom glance at this one from time to time.

"Hello, Lizebet. Are you here to support Thom while he teaches?"   
Lizebet cheeks turn rosy at the mention of Thom.   
"Um, no, My younger brother Jace is over there preparing to spare with Enric"

Lexa looks where Lizebet is pointing. Eric is slightly bigger than Jace and Jace looks intimidated by him. The sparing begins.   
Lexa watches all the students and their fighting abilities. There are some individuals who outshine their opponents with their abilities. Jace is one of these yet he is not winning. Lexa studies the fight between Jace and Enric closely. Whatever Enric has done prior to this match has worked and it is not long before he has Jace down and their match ends.   
Jace is a good sport and shakes off the loss. He comes over.   
"Sister" he hugs his sister and Lexa knows she means a lot to him.   
"Max, you did so well! You'll have him next time!" Lizebet cries   
Jace is suddenly aware of Lexa's presence. He bows to her and Lexa returns it.   
"You have a skill in hand to hand fighting Jace. I am curious, what happened between you and Enric before the match?"   
Jace stares at Lexa.   
"How do you know something happened?"   
Lizebet looks at them both.   
"What?"   
Lexa feels this is a conversation best done elsewhere.   
"Walk with me?" She asks   
Both Jace and Lizebet start walking. When they are at a distance from others, Lexa stops and turns back to the sparing matches.

" I have been trained as long as I can remember in the art of fighting whether with weapons or hand to hand. I can see the potential in some of these students and you Jace are one of them" Lexa turns to face Jace   
" Before you even started I could see Enric had something over you. You were off quilter. Your moves not as coordinated as they should be, you slowed down and were distracted"   
Jace lowers his gaze to the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it. He won that's it."

Lexa let's it go. She has another idea on how to help Jace.   
"It has been awhile since I have trained. Would you mind helping me by sparing with me?"   
Jace looks at Lexa. He is relieved she isn't pushing for an answer to why he let Enric win. His hands were tied in the matter. If losing to Enric stopped his sister from being hurt then that was an easy choice for him. Enric had a way with words and a small lie could do so much harm.   
His sister was a good, kind spirit who did not deserve any false slander aimed at her. She appeared to like Lexa and even though this was the first conversation between them. Jace could see how everyone has nothing but positive words to say about her.   
Jace pretended to take a moment to think about Lexa's proposal. He studied her. She had a presence about her that commanded attention yet not in a threatening or bullying manner. It was a natural charisma that he felt Lexa wasn't even aware that she had. Her stance and the way she carried herself had power. Everything about her was natural and open. Jace didn't have to contemplate his answer.   
"I would be honoured" he bows to her as he would his teachers. He has a feeling he will be learning so much more than he does in his normal classes.   
"Then that is settled. Are you free this afternoon?"   
"Yes, I am free"   
"Good, it appears you are wanted back with you class"   
Jace turns towards the sparing. Thom waves for him to come back over to the group.   
Lizebet and Lexa watch him go. Lizebet speaks softly.   
"Thank you"   
"It is my pleasure. I do need to work out and could give Jace some tips whilst doing so?"   
"You are kind"   
Lexa smiles then changes the subject.   
"So, are you and Thom.."   
Before she can finish Lizebet interrupt her.   
"Oo, no, there are moments where I feel he wants to ask me but then he never does"   
" Well then, perhaps you should ask him?"   
Lizebet face is a picture and Lexa cannot help but burst out laughing which causes a few stares from people around them including the man himself. Lizebet is lost for words at the foreign concept of asking someone out.   
" Why, why, I couldn't... that..."   
"Yes, you can. If you want someone so badly then do everything you can to have them."   
"Is that what you did? You ask that someone?"   
" Actually, I kissed her and " Lexa pauses and sighs " what a kiss"   
Lizebet looks at Lexa and studies her face.   
"You did that?, how did you know that she was the one?"   
" I felt it deep within my heart and soul and knew I had to take the chance then and there or never have the courage to do so again "   
"What happened? Did she respond, where is she now? are you two together?"   
"Life got in the way and things became complicated. I hurt her very deeply by doing something in order to save my people, yet we managed to work through it and she forgave me"   
"So it ended well? You both have each other? Is she the one for you?"   
"Yes, she is the one for me and always will be"   
"Then you will marry? But you appear to be sad?"   
"I died in her arms and am here. Far away from her . Something happened on my planet and I am not sure where she is"   
" Ah but you are going to find out are you not?"   
"Yes, yes I am"   
"Then I will send positivity your way in order to guide you to your love as you have inspired me to grab mine"   
Lizebet hugs Lexa. Lexa is unsure at first as she hasn't been hugged by a friend. Yet, just like this new world, it feels right. 

Yes, Lexa starts to realise how one can love a place and it's people and how she would be willing to do anything to keep them safe. Is this how Clarke feels? How love is so much more powerful than fighting over just land or cultural disagreements? Lexa realises that yes, she would be willing to fight for these people and their way of life and she would do the same for her own. Love is truly a strength and not a weakness as she was taught to believe. 

They had only been sparing for 10 mins but to Jace it felt like hours. Lexa moved swiftly and fluidly without breaking a sweat. Even some of their experienced guards would not win against her Jace thought as he ended up with Lexa's staff against his throat.   
"Again. This time let's go through that last move slowly so you can see how I achieved the win."   
They face one another and start the duel. Lexa pauses every now and then explaining a move or technique to Jace. She then has him repeat it before they do the next sequence. Breaking the whole spare match down to specific moments. Jace avidly listens and absorbs everything Lexa says. She is a great teacher and is patient when Jace makes a mistake or misunderstands an instruction.

Lexa feels Kai's return.   
"That is good Jace. I would very much like to continue this? another day?"   
"Yes please Lexa and thank you. I have learnt a lot already"

Lexa smiles and holds out her arm. Jace goes to shake hands but Lexa grabs his forearm with his hand and her elbow rests above his palm.   
"You did well. Now rest until next time"   
Lexa heads back to her room. Anxious to know if she and Kai are heading to Earth to find Clarke and also how they are going to do just that.   
Lexa enters her room.   
"Kai?"   
Kai appears hovering a few feet at Lexa's eye level.   
"Yes Lexa, I am ready to find Clarke"   
"Good, but how are we going to get there?"   
"As we have been there before, we will be able to phase back to Earth"   
"Phase???"   
"Yes, I am one with the universe and therefore I travel through time and space as if I was a spaceship"   
"Wait, you are part of the universe but I am not so will I be able to travel or do we need to find a ship?"   
"Lexa, when I saved you, I shared my life essence and power with you. What I can do so can you but it will take time to learn and master these new abilities"   
"Abilities? What else can you, I mean we, do?"   
"Let's prepare for our journey back to Earth and we will discuss the rest at a later date?"   
Lexa wishes to know more but the need to find Clarke out ways her curiosity. First they must speak to Miran and inform her of their quest.

They find the queen in her quarter

"How long will you be away?" Miran asks   
"Not long, Kai tells me a week at the most but no longer."   
"And you will return?"   
"I would like nothing more than that but I cannot commit to a return until I know what the situation is on my home planet and have spoken with Clarke"

The queen wishes them a safe journey.   
Lexa and Kai return to their room. Lexa is anxious and intrigued as to what will happen next.   
"First you must calm yourself Lexa. Just relax and breath. Listen to your heart beating inside you. Feel all that is around you"   
The here and now slips away and Lexa is instantaneously aware of everything and everyone around her. She feels their emotions and the energy that courses through their veins. Even the planet is alive and the circle of life which is forever flowing engulfs her with its strength and vitality.   
Kai allows Lexa to experience it on her own.   
"Now, can you feel the sky, the sun and the universe?" She asks quietly not wanting to break the spell that Lexa is under   
"Yes" Lexa whispers as the awe of this moment this experience is beyond words

They are travelling through space with such speed yet Lexa sees it all. Such beauty that she could not in her wildest of dreams dare to believe existed.

Earth, or what is earth, looks different. The surface a wasteland with no water or plantation to be seen.   
Polis, her once beautiful home and city now a pile of rubble and recognisable only by the ruins of the commanders tower.

The wind with its macabre sound hits Lexa with every step she takes. As if her sorrow was a piece of music.   
A hole leads down through the surface to an underground area which Lexa never knew was there.   
The floor is covered in blood stains old and new. The area coned off with wire mesh. A broken staff lays abandoned along the edge. Lexa cannot help but speak aloud   
"What happened here?"   
"I do not know Lexa but we can see"   
"We can? How?"   
"The energy that we feel can also show us sequences of what was. An imprint of sorts that we can watch"

Kai opens her mind. Suddenly she and Lexa are surrounded by people. They are fighting for their lives. Lexa is too late to move as an axe swings in her direction but it passes through her.   
"We cannot be harmed by the past Lexa as we are not here but are just witnessing what has been"   
"So they do not see or hear us?"   
"That is correct"   
"This is a very unique and interesting ability Kai. What else can you do?"   
Kai laughter trickles through Lexa's body.   
"Damn it" Lexa reaches for a wall to steady herself "Will it always be like this?" She says more to herself than to Kai   
"Sorry Lexa, it is new to me too but we should grow use to each other and it will be more comfortable"

Lexa doesn't reply. She has seen someone she knows and is occupied by their presence.   
"Octavia?"   
The wire has an opening which leads up to where Octavia is sitting. Lexa makes her way. Walking through the people who are in her way.   
The fighting in the ring has ended and only one contestant is standing.   
"Your vote Bloodraina?"   
"Indra?"   
Lexa looks towards the sound of the voice. Her friend and ally looks tired and worn. So many questions are running through Lexa's head. Bloodraina?   
"He fought well. He survives"   
The office is a mix of grounder art and sky people's effects. Abby and Octavia are having a heated discussion in regards to food.   
"If Abby is here then Clarke must be here somewhere"   
"Remember Lexa this is past events. Clarke may have been here but it is obvious no-one is here now"   
Lexa doesn't care this is the past as long as she she's Clarke and knows she is ok then they can think about what comes next.   
Although Lexa has an urge to leave the office in order to find Clarke. The conversation holds her in place. Running out of food, starvation and lack of protein.   
Slowly the past revels what happened, the conclave, the fights, the lack of protein and how ,above all, Octavia had to become a ruthless leader to keep order.

Lexa is in awe of how Octavia, even though it breaks her, keeps the remaining human population alive through the only way that is available to her. Lexa recalls the memories of the early commanders and their struggles with similar situation and their failure at such a task. Yet, here Octavia stands without the flame for guidance keeping the clans unified. Wonkru is strong   
The flashbacks/imprints weave and flow showing different aspects of the past.   
Octavia enters the fighting pit and is prepared to execute Kane for his crimes against Wonkru. The walls begin to shake and stone falls from the ceiling. Sun light shine through the hole. A rope is dropped down and a figure makes his way down to the pit.   
Bellamy is shortly followed by another. A short haired blonde figure descends to the ground.   
"CLARKE!" Lexa rushes over only to pass through her.   
Lexa's frustration causes a disruption and the past vanishes. Leaving her and Kai alone where they started.   
Lexa screams in anger and hits out at the fencing causing it to rattle violently.   
"Lexa, you need to calm yourself. I feel there is still more that we need to know and this story isn't over yet"   
"Fine, but I am tired and hungry. I need to rest for awhile"   
"Yes, rest and eat. We can process all that we have seen and we will proceed when you are ready?"

Lexa moves to the office where she sits and eats. Kai leaves her to her thoughts and travels off herself to feed. Fatigue takes over Lexa and she slowly drifts off to sleep.   
The dreams of Clarke are similar to that of watching the imprints. Clarke with Bellamy, Clarke reunites with the young girl from the valley, war, Clarke taking her daughter? The new commander?. The fight for the valley and how the planet dies. The final part of the dream show Clarke and Bellamy staring at a new planet with two sun's.

Can you dream in cryo sleep. The dream of Lexa standing in the ruins of Polis plays on Clarke's mind as she awakes in her cryo tube. Clarke shrugs it off as just a bad dream.


	4. Part 4

Clarke:

Too many emotions are running through me. Monty and Harper lived and died whilst we were in cryo sleep. The image of Lexa at the ruins.   
"I'm going to check on Madi"  
"Clarke" Bellamy calls after her  
Clarke doesn't turn round. She knows that Bellamy must be feeling Monty and Harper's deaths deeply but she can not stay to console him.   
Monty, Harper, Lexa, Monty, Harper, Lexa spins and spins through Clarke. She has to find somewhere private. There was a door down the corridor to the left. She steps in and locks it shut. The storage room is full of boxes and supplies but Clarke doesn't see any of it.  
She stumbles before dropping onto one of the boxes. The anguish and loss rolls through her like a hurricane and her tears run freely down her face.  
She understands, yet feelsslighty betrayed, why Monty and Harper would want to live. The loss of Jasper and his note had affected Monty deeply and Harper would have not forgiven herself if she had said no to living instead of being in cryo sleep.  
They loved each other too much to be without the other and Clarke had known that love.  
Not a day had gone by where Lexa hadn't crossed her mind. How she would have loved to have been in the valley with both Lexa and Madi. Maybe the three of them would have changed the outcome of what had happened to earth?  
Lexa standing in the ruins of Polis. Why that dream, why the ruins? Oh god, Lexa was dead wasn't she???  
Clarke stomach churns at the thought of Lexa alone on Earth with nothing or no-one. No, if Lexa had been alive she would have found Clarke.   
"It's just a bad dream, it's just a dream"  
Clarke whispers to herself over and over again. Rocking back and forwards to console herself.

Kai:

I see what Lexa's sees. Her dream a variation of what we had done when exploring the bunker.   
I watch what flows through Lexa and the path of Clarke's journey after she arrived at the bunker.   
I see the moon that Clarke and Bellamy see and know where they are. For the dream isn't a dream but the remainder of the story of what happened to all who survived. I look out to the stars and see another ship, bigger than the one that leaves earth. I have seen this ship before and know that it's passengers can sleep during their travels.

Kai feels Lexa wake. Confusion and feeling of desolation washes over Kai and she returns quickly to Lexa. 

Lexa:

The dream, was she dreaming?, what does it mean? What is going on?? Where the hell am I?  
Lexa abruptly stands up, knocking the chair she was on over. The realisation of where she is and why returns.  
She lays her hands on the table and hangs her head. She breathes in and out slowly calming herself. The last part of her dream drifts through her thoughts. Clarke and Bellamy stare at a planet. 

"What the hell?" 

Lexa pushes off from the table and heads to the door. She stares out at the derelict ring but what is in front of her doesn't register. How can it when all she sees is that good damn dream. The only continuity of it all is Clarke's hair and her daughter from the dream of them in the valley. Was the dream a vision of what had happened? If so, where was Clarke now?? and how the hell was she suppose to find her?? 

Lexa felt Kai heading back to her and her anticipation for answers became insatiable. She paces back and forth from the door to the table going over every ounce of her dream. Trying to find a clue as to what she should do next.

"It wasn't a dream" Kai appears hovering in the doorway.  
"What was it? Was it an imprint of what happened? How did I dream that???" Lexa asks as she carries on pacing " And what of the last part?? That planet?" She raises her arms in frustration 

"It's not a planet but a moon known as Sanctum"  
Lexa stops her pacing and turns to face Kai  
Lexa sighs " what does it mean Kai? We can still get to Clarke right?"  
Lexa stares at Kai who remains silent   
"Kai, Please, talk to me?"  
"There was a mother ship in orbit that Clarke and her people joined. It has chambers that allow the passengers to sleep for a long time in order to reach their destination"  
" I don't understand?"   
" The ship would take 125 years to reach Sanctum"  
Lexa stares at Kai, unable to speak. The concept of travelling and surviving for that length of time beyond her understanding. She grasps at the only thing that makes sense  
"Clarke survived this travel and is on the new planet then?"  
"Yes Lexa"  
The feeling of despair washes over Lexa leaving her cold to her core.  
"I am confused, what year are we in? Did I see the future? Is there any hope of getting to Clarke? Have i lost her?"

"There is a way" Kai says softly " Let's leave here and go back to Lianu. There is nothing more for us here"

On the journey back, Lexa asks Kai questions about the moon and it's inhabitants. Kai explains what happens when the two sun's eclipse and it's effect on people.   
"It is not a place that you would wish to make home Lexa. There is something dark about both the moon and the people who live there"  
"Let's get to Clarke and worry about where we go after that." Lexa replies

They return to Miran and her people. The sound of life is far better than that of the dead earth, yet Lexa still feels lost and alone even though she has Kai and her new friends.   
Kai, herself, is subdued. She spends more time wondering the stars than with Lexa. Lexa assumes Kai is working on their Journey to find Clarke. Are they going to catch her before or after the ship reaches Sanctum.  
Will Clarke still want her? Lexa goes through all that she saw before and during her dream. There was no sign of Clarke being with anyone else. Only the safety and welfere of her daughter, the new heda, appears to occupy Clarke's time. A scene in a cave begins to play through Lexa's mind.  
"Do you see her?" Clarke Asks her daughter   
"I know you are scared of me having the flame" Madi replies  
Lexa smiles. She has seen how brave Madi is and how far she will go to keep Clarke safe. How Madi stands up to Clarke for not helping her people and making the wrong decision. Their conversation over Mount weather. Lexa sees the strength and wisdom in Madi and how she is already on the path to being an amazing Heda.  
" You are your mother's daughter" Lexa whispers 

These memories are the only companion for Lexa as she waits for Kai. She treats the waiting as a test of her skills. The frustration is there but Lexa will not allow it to take over her. She buries it and continue with her day to day activities yet she feels the pain of loss as a weight on her body that will not subside.  
She heads to Miran's quarters where a meeting is to be held and Miran has asked for Lexa to be present.  
The meeting evolves around day to day activities, training and the upcoming harvest. Lexa half listens to what is being said and replies at the right time.  
"To the last business on the agenda. The heir to the throne when I pass. I would like Lexa to take over from me as my successor. "  
Lexa stares at Miran but remains silent. As the meeting draws to an end and the council members leave. Lexa stays in her seat and waits. As soon as they are alone Lexa speaks up  
"What right do you have making me your successor? You should have asked me first"   
"I am sorry that I didn't ask you but you have been preoccupied and time is of the essence. There are things I must teach you."  
"And if I refuse to be the next queen? Then what?"  
"Then we will be open to an take over from others as the throne will be empty and wars will be fought"  
" Why can't one of your people take the throne?"   
"It is not that simple. Once a queen has decided the next heir and no one objects then it is law and has to be obeyed. This is how it has been since we came here"  
"No-one has objected me to becoming queen? I am not even one of your subjects. How can they trust that I am capable of leading them?"  
"Ah, but where you not a leader of your people? Are you not a warrior with a sense of honour, trust and respect for your fellow comrade? We have all watched you and have grown to love you as you have us, no?"  
"Yes, your people are what I wanted my people to be. A united race who no longer fight amongst each other but I can not lead them"  
"Why?"  
"I have someone that I need to be with and my destiny lies with her"  
"Ah, yes Clarke.."   
"Wait, how do you know her name?"   
"When you returned i spoke with Kai and asked her advice on how to proceed. She stated your planet was dead, is this so?"  
Yes, but what has that to do with anything?"  
Miran laughs   
"Oh my sweet child, do you not see? If you are queen here then you can bring your people to their new home?"  
Lexa stares at Miran taken aback by the thought of a new home for her people, for Clarke. Could life be more than just survival after all. Is it that simple? Could she actually make it happen?   
It would be a lot of work and change for the grounder nation. Rules and laws would have to be written in order to not destroy the utopia of this world.  
"Lexa, except my descion and be the next queen. For my people and yours. We can make this happen. Tell me what you need? And I will help you with all that is left in me. You have my word"

So many through Lexa but one, in particular,keeps repeating itself. A new home, a new world, peace and harmony could be ours.  
"YES, I except your offer and will become the next queen"


	5. Part 5

Kai:

 

It has taken me a long time to create pathways to Sanctum and Clarke. Travelling time and space has its difficulties and my energy is very low. I mingle among the two suns for days to regain some of what I have lost but my health dwindles.

Now the bread crumbs have been laid the journey to and from will be less of a strain on me.   
The moon lays below me and with my senses open I can feel and hear Clarke yet I cannot go to her at this moment. A moment where she and her friends are effected as the suns eclipse. Oh the chaos in their minds as they battle themselves and each other.   
Clarke has the strength to set off a grenade that knocks Bellamy, John and herself unconscious. Knowing all is ok for now, Kai falls asleep and rests in order to heel herself.   
Several days have passed. Clarke and some of her people have been excepted into Sanctum. Kai feels their relief and happiness but she has doubts of the well meaning the people of Sanctum portray. There has always been something off with these people.   
As the laws of her people state Kai cannot interfere with people's lives. Kai has to see Clarke and check all is well. She has wondered amongst civilisations before without interfering. Kai changes her form into a young woman. Finding a pen and pad she wonders quietly to where she feels Clarke is. Clarke is alone in a bar area lost in thought. Kai walks towards her.   
"Hello"   
Clarke is startled slightly but soon recovers   
"Um, hello, am I in the way?"   
Oh no, I have just delivered a few things and saw you here. Are you ok?"   
"Yes, just thinking too much."   
" Ah, the quiet and empty bar is a good place for thinking. So is outside?"   
"Yes, outside would be nice " Clarke plays with the untouched glass of liquid in front of her. Twirling the glass and contents around on the spot.   
"Oh I haven't introduced myself. I am Kai" kai holds out her hand   
Clarke looks at it for a second and then takes it in hers   
"I am Clarke Griffin, are you not concerned about getting into trouble talking to me? I thought the primes didn't allow it?" 

"Oh, no as I write a journal of our lives here and would like to ask you a few questions if that is ok?"   
" Depends on the questions and what happens to them" Clarke replies warily   
" They are kept in a private log that only I and the primes have access to and the questions are simple. Um the first questions are, well you've told me who you are. So that one is done" kai writes on her pad " So, um Clarke are you seeing anyone or in a relationship? Do you have that special someone?"   
"I don't think that is any of your or the primes business"   
" I agree but they need to know whether you are not spoken for as we will match you with suitable suitors..."   
Clarke interrupt before Kai can finish   
"Suitors?"   
"Um, yes, um find you a partner to, um, enhance our genetic pool? have children with?"   
Clarke sighs. There is something oddly calming and familiar about this woman. Almost as if they have met before but that's impossible. It has been a long time since Clarke has spoken to someone who she would like to be friends with yet that is what she feels this woman could be.   
"Is that so?" Clarke smiles gently " No, I am not in a relationship at the moment"   
"I feel I should apologise as you appear sad when you say that? Was there someone?"   
"Yes, there was someone. Someone whom I loved very very much but she died"   
"If you could, would you go back and save her?"   
"I wish I could but.." Clarke shrugs " that isn't going to happen is it"   
"What if I said you could but you would have to leave everyone of your people behind? And I mean everyone would you?"   
"Just for my own happy ever after? No, I don't deserve one of those not after everything I have done"   
" You mean trying to keep your daughter out of a war? She is but a child?"   
Kai realizes that she has slipped up. Clarke hasn't mentioned Madi.   
"How?.." Clarke shakes her head and mutters damn it Jordan."   
Kai let's out the breath she was holding and shyly smiles at Clarke.   
"I abandoned my people once and hurt some of my dear friends in the process so I won't be doing that again" Clarke looks at Kai and smiles back " Though it would be good to be able to go back in time and change it"   
Kai smiles widely "Who knows, there is so much in this universe that is unknown. Never say never? Hey?"   
Clarke laughs   
"That would be something but maybe there will be consequences in changing time?"   
"Maybe, but just maybe there is a way? What if someone else had saved your loved one and she is out there looking for you?"   
Clarke's mind goes back to the dream she had in cryo sleep and shudders slightly at the thought of Lexa alone on a dead planet. The awfulness of it washes over her and she wishes that she could know one way or another that it was just a dream. If Lexa had lived she would have lived through Prymfire and they would have found each other. Surely Lexa would have been at Polis. No, Clarke saw her die didn't she?.   
"If they did, then why isn't she here? Why are we not together? I saw her die"   
"Did you have a funeral?"   
"No but I had to leave the city before that. Can we please change the subject?" 

Voices can be heard from outside the door. Kai knows she cannot be found here as no one at Sanctum has seen her before.   
"Um, I apologise for upsetting you and had no intention of doing that. I believe I have enough for the record and should be on my way. Thank you for your time"   
"Your welcome" Clarke replies   
Before Clarke can say anything else. Kai shoots off the bar stool she has been sitting on and hastily makes a retreat up the stairs away from the direction of the doors. 

In the haste of leaving a single sheet falls from the pad that kai was using. Clarke picks it up and stares at it in disbelief. A familiar drawing of Lexa asleep stares out of the page at her.   
"What the...???"   
Before Clarke can do anything people enter the bar and Clarke puts the drawing carefully in her pocket. Even though she is surrounded by people. Clarke has never felt so alone. She contemplates on going back to her room when Madi starts descending down the stairs. Clarke takes in a deep breath and locks her feelings away.   
The naming day party is in full swing and Kia lingers out of site to watch. The interaction between Clarke and her daughter Madi energises Kai and motivates her to make the journey back to Lexa.   
As Kai travelled through the pathways a sudden feeling of fear washed over her. Kai stumbled in her tracks. She had never felt such terror before. She desperately wanted to get to Lexa join with her in order to feel her warmth and strength. Kai regained her composure and began to move quickly back to Lianu and Lexa.   
Lexa is being carried. No matter how hard she tries she cannot seem to move. the only part of her that is responsive is her eyes and she recognises nothing that she sees. She tries to figure out what the hell is going on when she is put down. her view filled with skeletons and a couple she has never seen before stand not far away talking. She strains to hear but just like her body her ears seem to fail her. Lexa is consumed by fear yet she somehow knows it is not hers. Her warrior instincts fight to gain control or at least do something, anything.   
Lexa's view changes and she is suddenly looking down on a scene that she wishes she could erase. Clarke lays still on a stone alter. The man leans over her and plunges a needle into Clarke's neck. Lexa watches helplessly as the life in Clarke's eyes fades.   
"NOOOO!!!!!"   
Lexa shoots up from her bed, sweat pouring down her body.   
"Please be just a dream" Lexa whispers to herself but in her heart she knows that it was not.   
So many emotions run through her. Pain, loss, fear but soon the anger overrides the others. how dare someone harm Clarke. Lexa vows that when she meets the man and women who were in the tomb their deaths will be prolonged and they will suffer. Blood Must have blood.   
She feels Kai moving swiftly to rejoin her. Lexa sits in her bed and smiles.   
"Your death will be avenged my Clarke"   
A tear roles down Lexa's face and she lets it role and the others that follow. She is not ashamed to shed them. They fall to honour the most beautiful and strongest women that Lexa has ever meet.   
Love isn't weakness, death isn't the end, we will be reunited my love , my dear friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa watches as the night seeps away allowing a new day to begin. She always loved this time. The air with It's fresh morning smell and the sun slowly rising just like those who sleep rise, and stretch to start their day. 

Her mind a calm silent place now she has set it to the task of revenge and covering over the grief that she is feeling.   
"Are you really going to kill them?" Kai's voice is almost a whisper   
"It is the right thing to do. Clarke's death was unnecessary. What right did they have to end it? Do you not want justice"   
"Is it justice or revenge you seek?"   
Lexa is silent for a moment   
"Both" she replies "One cannot be done without the other in this instance"   
Kai does not want neither but she can see how Clarke's death does need some form of retribution but is killing the answer.   
"Isn't there another way? Do you have to kill?"   
A memory surfaced. Clarke starring at Jamason. Ready to take his life for all that he did. Yet she chose not to kill him.   
"Blood must not have blood"   
Her mercy a sign of such strength in that moment that Lexa would have dropped to her knee and asked those simple words  
that one always asks the one they wish to share the rest of their life with. Marry me?

Her upbringing as a warrior and natbleda screams for blood but Lexa choose to listen to her heart. Clarke would have found another option. There must be another way.

"It will come to us. Sometimes life is odd that way. The answer will reveal itself in time" Kai yawns as she speaks   
"Are you ok Kai?"   
"Yes and no. The setting of the pathways was harder than I thought but Clarke's fear has taken so much out of me. I have never felt such emotions before. I feel..." kai searches for a word. Only two springs to mind that encompass what she feels   
"lost and empty"   
"I wish I had gone with you. Maybe we could have taken her away before it happened" Lexa speaks softly   
She moves away from the window to sit on the edge of her bed and just sits there. She cannot think of what she should be doing or where to go. The knowledge that Clarke's gone is too much to bear. 

The morning moves on yet Lexa remains where she is. She is unaware of the presence of another. Kai, grieving in her own way, cannot help and staying with Lexa would only magnify her own feelings. Knowing she shouldn't leave Lexa alone kai asks Miran for her help. 

The queen sits quietly next to Lexa. She doesn't say anything but sometimes words are not needed. She observes the tears running down Lexa's face but does nothing to clean them. She knows that Lexa will talk when and if she is ready. Being there is enough support for now. 

'I don't know what I am doing" Lexa says softly more to herself than to Miran.   
Lexa slowly leans towards Miran for support. Miran embraces her with such love and care that Lexa cannot help but let everything out. Every emotion which she has been told was weakness, every hurt or pain to her heart and soul that she had ever hidden rises to the surface mixing with the most painful one of all, the loss of her beloved soulmate Clarke.   
"Just let it out, let it go Lexa" Miran just whispers softly and rocks Lexa back and forth.   
How long has she been crying? How long has she kept Miran from her duties? Miran waves away Lexa's apology and after making sure that she, Lexa, is ok to be left and having Lexa promise to come to her quarters for a meal in a few hours, Miran departs. Allowing Lexa time to freshen up and regroup.   
Never has Lexa broken down like that. An awkwardness should be creeping in yet somehow she feels stronger, more powerful for allowing herself to take that moment of weakness. Her mind clearer than it has been for years.   
Killing in order to avenge Clarke's death would be hollow and nothing will bring her, Clarke, back. The only positive thing Lexa can think to do in honour of Clarke is bring her family and friends to this world where they can live and be at peace.   
Yes, this is what Clarke would want most of all. Lexa swears to Clarke's memory that no matter what she will take care and keep Madi safe.   
The grief is and will always be there but Lexa has to keep herself occupied and concentrate on the bringing home of Madi and Abby otherwise the urge to follow Clarke into the unknown will become stronger. No, she can't do that, not just yet. Too many people are in need of her and the gift of life, a second chance, kai gave her would be wasted. One day she will be reunited with Clarke but not just yet. 

Kai returns energised and calmer after dealing with her own grief of Clarke's loss. She never thought that she would feel and be taught so much by two individuals yet both Lexa and Clarke have made an impact on her that has embedded itself into her soul. She will be sad to leave but in order to bring everyone back safe will cost her dearly. Yet, it is a price that she was and is willing to make. She hides this Information deep inside her as she does not want Lexa to know until everyone is safe and with her. 

Knowing what Lexa has decided is the correct choice of action. Kai, even though she knows it will be her last journey, is content for them to head to Sanctum and gather up Clarke's people. No matter what the safety of those Clarke loves a priority over her wellbeing. 

They set off for Sanctum. Lexa has bought weapons but she is adamant that it is for protection and nothing more. If Madi is in danger, Lexa would rather fight to keep her alive than standby and do nothing. Kai cannot argue. A bungling is the most important thing. Without them there would be no future. With Madi to look after Lexa will continue to live even though her heart is broken. 

The journey takes several days. Lexa is in awe at the view of Sanctum below her. Kia believes they would be better to land outside the protection shield. They drop just inside the forest without being noticed. Lexa is wearing a hooded cloak to hide her identity.   
The walk to the shield short. Lexa stops several yards away. The sign warning radiation stopping her in her tracks.   
"Your blood allows you to walk through it without harm"   
"It does?"   
"Yes"   
Lexa takes a deep breath and walks straight to and through the barrier. It stings but soon subsides. They walk on.   
"We should head towards the drop ship. Maybe some of Clarke's people ar there"   
"Best to start somewhere" Lexa replies   
A couple are walking towards Lexa. They are dressed the same and carrying some form of staff.   
"They are guards Lexa. What are you going to do?"   
"Stop, who are you?"   
" I am Lexa, I am looking for Clarke and the others" Lexa replies calmly " Are they on the ship as that is where I am going"   
"Some are on the ship. The rest are in the town"   
Neither guard shows signs of knowing Clarke and what has happened to her. It is best to act as if all is well.   
"Then I will go to the ship. Can you escort me there?"   
"Very well, this way"   
They walk one in front and one behind watching Lexa carefully. Lexa is amused that they haven't asked her for weapons but they would struggle to find her swords which are nestled tightly down her spine beneath her hair.   
A few people are gathered around the ship. One face Lexa recognises. Raven stands asking questions with a couple of Sanctum locals. Lexa heads towards the strong minded individual who she admired from the moment she met her.   
She waits for a break in the conversation to talk. Two other females, lexa recognises as grounders, emerge from the ship and stare at her as she waits. One in particular, Echo, Lexa is surprised to see.   
"How did the agenda spy end up here? And who is the other one with her?" Lexa thinks to herself.   
She notices Echo and the other grounder are talking in Triage.   
" They don't know triage" Kai's voice floats through Lexa's thoughts.   
Lexa smile.   
"Then let's keep up with that then. The less these Sanctum's know the better" she thinks back to Kai   
The Sanctum's with Raven move off. Leaving Raven, Echo and the other grounder in a group together. They are talking quietly to each other.   
Lexa speaks up.   
" Em ste good kom see yu Raven"   
The three stop talking. Raven goes to speak but Echo beats her to it.   
"Em can't be. Yu laik stedaunon"   
Lexa removes her hood to reveal herself to them.   
"Ai was saved" Lexa decides not to go into anymore detail than that. "Where ste madi en abi? Ai need kom speak kom em"   
Echo walks closer to Lexa. So many questions run through her mind.   
"How did yu ge hir? How do osir know your yu? " She turns to Raven and Emori and points at Lexa "Em nowe met madi." Then she turns back to Lexa "Chon yu bilaik?"   
Lexa raises her chin slightly "Ai laik leksa com tri kru. Ai can state the lineage gon hogeda the commanders kom prove em"   
Raven suddenly erupts in English   
"Great!!! After all she has done, Clarke gets her bloody happy after ending!! How is that fair?!!"   
Lexa stares at her for a moment. They don't appear to know Clarke is dead she thinks   
She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the pain that is sure to follow the words she has to say   
"Klark ste stedaunon." She tries to stay strong. Tears form in her eyes but she will not let them fall. " Em was killed by tu kru gon sanctum."

Silence


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Lexa finds herself back in the woods where they first began. Confused and thrown. Lexa spins on the spot.  
"What the...."  
"I am sorry Lexa but I had to return us to before we entered the barrier. I read their minds. They did not believe you as they have seen Clarke this morning wondering into the castle"  
Lexa's hope's rise " Then she is alive. We've arrived before the incident in the cave has happened? Let's get them all and leave"  
"Wait"  
Kai shows her images. Clarke rising screaming on a table. Calling the people, Lexa saw in the cave, Mum and dad. Clarke twirling her hair with her right hand!??  
Lexa can not grasp what the images mean  
"What is going on Kai, why is Clarke calling those people...."  
Lexa realises the why.

"That's not Clarke. She never twirled her hair and she's left handed. Kai what are you not telling me?"

Kai shows Lexa her fear. They are body snatching innocent people to continue their lives but she can not explain how it is done. All she knows is that people go through a door and come out very different than they were. 

Lexa's anger rises  
"They killed Clarke in order to take over her body. There is no way they are getting away with that. She would not have allowed this this abomination" 

kai knows what Lexa will do and as to stop her. There will be consequences but not by blood and war.  
"Be calm Lexa" she scolds " I will not let you go on a revenge mission"  
"So what I am suppose to sit quietly and let it go. Allow someone to parade around with Clarke's body. That is not going to happen! She deserves a funeral!"

"Ok, but let's study them for now and plan our next move? We will need to be somewhere safe"  
Lexa nods her head so angry that she forgets Kai is inside her.  
"Agreed. I take it you have somewhere safe for us to go?"  
Kai has the perfect place and whisks Lexa straight to it.  
The view in front of her is beautiful. Lexa forgets revenge for a second as she stares at the planet's below her. Of all the places to come. The ship in orbit is perfect. Noone will find them here and for now it is the perfect hide out.  
"It is beautiful up here among the stars" she says quietly  
"Could you live among the stars Lexa if you had to?"  
Lexa knows the answer without thinking on it.  
"No, I would miss the earth beneath my feet, the wind and rain upon my face. The ground is the only home for me"  
A feeling of love rushes through Lexa. She smiles and hugs herself as if to try and keep hold of it.  
"I love it when you do that"  
She's rewarded with more warmth.  
"Kai, are you trying to distract me?" She asks amusingly.  
"Yes and no" kai replies " I love showing you my love and no, I am not trying to distract you on purpose. Shall we open ourselves up to those minds down below us to see what is going on?"  
Lexa nods, again forgetting Kai is inside and not there.  
"I don't think I will ever get use to remembering you are not in front of me when I talk to you" she smiles  
Lexa settles on the floor and crosses her legs. Her back rests against the outer ship wall. She closes her eyes and opens her mind.  
Voices upon voices. Mind upon minds bombard hers, yet she remains calm searching for that one thought, that one voice that she knows is amongst them.  
"Echo, Raven, Emori.."  
And she finds her.  
"Hello Josephine. Make the most of you time in this world as you are not going to make it to the next!" Lexa whispers  
She feels Kai's despair but it just makes her smile more.  
They follow Josephine throughout out her day. Lexa's hatred grows and her skin crawls at the thought of Clarke's body being abused by such an evil piece of work. The sooner she end this charade the better but how can she destroy Clarke even though it's not Clarke.  
Josephine prepares for bed. Going through a routine that's almost a ritual. Lexa wants to pull away, yet something keeps her watching. Even when the lights are out, Lexa can not leave.  
Suddenly a vision springs into her mind. Clarke waking in a grey cell, drawings surround her and voices whisper to her.

Both Lexa and Kai share the same thought and shout the same name  
"Clarke"  
"She's alive Kai, how is it. Oh I don't care. She's alive!!!!"  
Lexa leaps to her feet and spins to stare down at the planet. Her hands plants onto the glass as if she can reach through it, through the distance and pull Clarke to her.  
"We must tell the others and raise an army to get to her"  
Kai is quiet for a moment.  
"Lexa, she will die if she is left where she is. How do we get her out from inside her own mind?? We need to figure out how they did what they have done and how to undo it without losing or harming Clarke?"  
"Ok, first we need to stop her from dieing. How do we do this"  
" I will join her in her mind and keep her safe"  
"Can you do that without being detected by Josephine?"  
"Yes, I will appear to be just part of Clarke's memories. Nothing more or less. Josephine can not detect me unless she knows I exist."  
"What can I do to help. Can you take me with you?"  
"If I take you with me we could both be lost along with Clarke. I need you to be an anchor for us in the real world. keeping us both safe and stop us becoming lost in Clarke's mind"  
"I can do that. Will we still be able to communicate with one another?"  
"Yes, I will be able to speak to you as our bond like my presence won't register to Josephine"  
"Then my friend safe travels and take very good care of our Clarke"  
"I will"  
Kai gives Lexa another rush of her love before leaving for the ground.

Lexa stays at the window watching even though Kai vanished from view awhile ago. She finally manages to pull herself away.  
"Now, what shall I do?" She muses  
As this is her first time aboard a spaceship and no one is about . She decides to explore everwhere. It isn't long before she finds the cryo chambers. They are so fascinating to her.  
A body of a Male lays behind frosted glass. Lexa doesn't recognize him. The tattoos on his neck different to any grounder kru markings. This must be one of the prisoners who came and took the valley from Clarke.  
Lexa stares at him and the urge to do something she hasn't done in a very longtime creeps through her mind. She looks about but there is no one to see her.  
Lexa turns back to man behind the glass and she pokes her tongue out at him. A giggle escapes her lips. A laughter like the sound of small bells fills her mind followed  
"It is good to see you free my love" kai voice whispers through her mind  
"Damn it, I forgot you can see and feel me" Lexa replies with a huge smile on her face.  
She continues her study of the faces behind the glass. Searching for a particular one. It isn't long before she finds what she is looking for.  
"Hello, old friend" she says as she kneels at the same level of the chamber " I am glad your here and hope to speak to you soon"  
"Who is she?" Kai asks curious at the emotions she is feeling from Lexa  
"This is Indra, one of our greatest warriors" Lexa replies the fondness in her voice hard to miss  
"She is special to you? You love her?"  
"Yes she is special and yes, I love her. She is family to me"  
Lexa feelings become suddenly clear to Kai.  
"Ah, you look to her as a mother"  
Lexa smiles shyly "Yes" she whispers  
"Why have you not told her ...?" But the answer comes to Kai "Love is weakness" she says sadly  
"I thought that once but no more. Love is strength. A reason for living and a reason for winning the fight. Because without love we are nothing but empty shells"  
So much love fills Lexa that she leans forward and rests her head against Indra's chamber.  
"So much strength from such a simple feeling" she whispers and returns the warmth back down the connection to Kai  
"I love you" echoes through Lexa  
"I love you too Kai, yes, I love you too"  
Lexa feels the pull of sleep tugging at her.  
"Rest Lexa, all is well. Can you not feel Clarke's strength. Her will not to give up?"  
Lexa concentrates and feels Clarke's emotions. Her strength, love , compassion and kindness the reasons that Lexa fell madly in love with her from the start.  
"How could you not" kai sighs  
Lexa smiles "How indeed. Ok, I will rest but you willwake me if anything changes?"  
"Always"

Lexa considers sleeping on one of the empty chambers but after an examination of one, she decides that it could be too dangerous. The compartment can be easily shut from the outside causing her to be trapped quickly. No, more space would be better.  
She wonders the empty corridors and comes across a few rooms.  
One I particular draws her in. A gun cleaning kit lays abandoned on a table but no sign of the weapon itself. A small pink teddy sits on the bed amongst the pillows. Lexa picks it up and admires how soft it is.  
She gently places it off to one side and removes her outer clothing. The bed is hard, yet comfortable and sleep has no calms in claiming her.  
Her dreams are filled of images of Clarke talking to Kai. Yet Kai isn’t Kai but a man Clarke calls Dad. Then there is Allie, Monty. A moment where Clarke beats the shit out of Josephine which Lexa's relishes yet can not help but feel sorrow. For she knows how much taking a life, no matter who's, will ta Clarke's soul to shreds.  
When she gets Clarke back she will make sure that Clarke gets whatever the hell she wants. If she wants to stay in bed then they will stay in bed, if she wants to go away then they will go away.  
Lexa wakes a lone tear falls down her cheek.  
"Whatever the hell you want Clarke" she vows


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa becomes aware that she is no longer alone on the ship. Somewhere along the line people have come onboard. She reaches out, the ability to do this becoming second nature to her, to find Raven and Abby.  
The mixed emotions from both bombared her. Raven indignant about the principle of taking an innocent life to save another . Abby desperate to do anything to save Kane and spurred on by what Clarke(Josephine) has said.  
Lexa agrees with Raven. She cannot stand by when Abby is making a huge mistake and being used to help Josephine in creating more natbleda's for future hosts. When will it end? Mount weather flashes through her mind. After all that Clarke said happened inside after Lexa abandoned her. Lexa sees the horror of this new Mount weather and the victims that will be experimented on for others to live longer.  
"It has to stop but how?" She thinks  
An memory, that is not hers, rushes to her. A group of strangers in a room. Both medical and mechanical staff, with a machine Lexa hasn't seen before, hover around whilst, by magic, a body is created.  
Kai's voice floats over the memory.  
"Ah, these people created clone bodies. Mainly as robot slaves to help with meaningless tasks"  
Lexa stands up quickly. The knowledge of cloning and the machines somehow fixed in her mind.  
"Kai, can we do this? Build the machines. Offer the Sanctum people the technology for the return of Clarke?"  
"Do we have the people to build the machines?"  
Lexa smiles "Clarke told me about a mechanic who can build anything once she puts her mind to it but how do I share this knowledge. I don't understand it?"  
"Concentrate and touch the person then you will transfer this knowledge to them as I have to you"  
Lexa go's to find Abby and explain her plan. Kai whispers to her as she moves.  
"You share my abilities now Lexa and you can use them to heel Kane. Don't think just feel. If he dies we won't be able to bring him back"  
Lexa picks up speed. She does not want Kane to die. She hears the voices before she sees them. Raven in full argumentative mode. Standing her ground at the immoral act of sacrificing one good life so another can live.  
Lexa becomes aware of two others standing nearby. One of them makes her blood boil and the urge to reach for a blade so powerful her hand automatically moves on it's own accord.  
"Lexa, stay calm. Think of the plan. Our path to get Clarke back." Kia voice washes through her helping squash the urge for revenge for now.  
Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Raven and Abby's voices rise. She moves forward  
"ENOUGH" she says firmly and with authority  
The room falls silent as all eyes turn to her.  
"Enough" she calms her voice "Raven is right Abby. Kane would not want to be kept alive by allowing an innocent to die"  
She turns to Simone.  
"You had no right using Clarke's body for your daughter's revival"  
Abby looks from Lexa to Simone stunned  
"What..... what do you mean?" She says confused and conflicted.  
Lexa turns to her  
"They attempted to kill Clarke." She points to Simone "She and her husband injected her with something and now Clarke is stuck inside her own body whilst their daughter, Josephine, parades as Clarke"  
"Wait, what do you mean Clarke is stuck in her own body?" Raven asks confused  
Lexa explains how at this moment Clarke is fighting to stay alive in her mind. The nuro mesh left behind from Allie's chip helped her mind not be erased by the syrum that the Lightbourns used. Yet, Clarke is in danger as her body cannot contain two minds.  
"Josephine has taken over Clarke's body" she looks to Abby "Think about it. Clarke is left handed yet I have seen her use her right. I have seen her twirl her hair! Have you ever seen Clarke twirl her hair"  
The colour in Abby's face pales as she goes through the last few times she has spoken with her daughter.  
"How did I not know?" She say quietly  
Yet she knew but her mission to save Markus left her blind to her daughter not being Clarke. The need to save him outweighed all that was happening around her.Her knees collapse and she slowly sinks to the floor. The thought that her courageous daughter could be lost forever. The acknowledgement that Jackson was right to say her addiction for pills had transgressed to an addiction to saving Markus. Tears fall freely from her eyes.  
Lexa moves to comfort Abby.  
"All is not lost we..." Lexa eyes focus on Simone ".." ARE going to get her back"  
Simone, stands a bit straighter and stares indignantly at Lexa  
"And who are you to come here and give orders"  
Lexa stands up and slowly walks towards her. Her words coming clearly and as slowly as she walks.  
"I Am Lexa Com Trikru. Lover and future Wife to Clarke Com Skaikru" she stops just inches away from Simone "And if you think I am going to allow your daughter to take over her body."  
Simone's eyes widen and start darting around the room. Lexa remembers a moment when Clarke intimated her with her words. Her movements making Lexa step backwards as she rammed the truth home. Lexa smiles coldly at Simone and moves closer. Simone has no choice but to move backwards suddenly hitting the wall behind her with force.  
"I will do everything possible to get Clarke back and if it means war so be it"  
An odd smell hits Lexa nostrils. The smell of fear is bitter yet the sweetest smell she has come across. She just stares unblinking at the woman before her.  
The room silent except for Abby who sobs broken on the floor.  
"We can do something about that" Kai whispers once more and is gone as soon as she speaks  
Lexa turns but suddenly spins punching Simone clearly on her jaw. Knocking her to the ground. The guards try to react.  
"Not so fast boys" Raven has a gun pointed at them before they have drawn their own.  
Lexa nods to Raven.  
"Thank you my friend"  
"I still don't understand how your here. Hell, how your alive but I for one, think this whole body snatching thing stinks. I may not like Clarke but she is one of us and No one messes with us."  
Lexa smiles and gently bends down to Abby.  
"I can heel Kane" she simply says  
Both Abby and Raven look at her  
"How? His injuries are life threatening. There is no way we can heel him. The only option was to transfer him into another body but I can't do that" the last bit is a whisper  
"Come, I will explain how I am alive and how I can help Kane" Lexa reply is gentle  
As they walk to the cryo chambers. Lexa explains about Kai, her waking on a planet, the dreams of Clarke and how she went back to earth to find the planet dead.  
Abby asks questions here and there but she has no doubt that Lexa is speaking the truth especially as she mentions the dark year and all that happened in the bunker.  
"I would like to meet this Kai of yours" Abby says sincerely  
"You will, she is with Clarke at the moment. Guiding her and helping her to stay alive"  
They arrive at the doors to the cryo chambers. Abby turns to Lexa.  
"I just want to thank you, my daughter is lucky to have found someone like you and I would be honoured to have you as a daughter in law"  
Lexa looks at Abby for a second and does the one thing Abby doesn't expect. She embraces her with love and warmth. Abby freezes for a second but the embrace is one of the best she has had and suddenly she relaxes into it.  
"Yes, this is her daughter's future and isn't it wonderful" thinks Abby  
Abby hovers protectivly over Kane's cryo tube. The intrigue as to what will happen both nerve racking and exciting. The thought that Lexa has this new ability odd, yet somehow feels right. Lexa's explanation of Kai and her abilities seem to have this effect. Her love, kindness, positivity and forgiveness a power that makes you believe and trust in her without any doubt.  
"It should be a daunting experience but the warmth and strength I have felt from Kai washes all those doubts away. She is just.." Lexa pauses searching for words " a light in the darkness, a guide when you are lost. I am honoured to have her as a part of me and I to her"  
Kane lays almost lifeless. Yet, Lexa feels the weak heartbeat as she touches him. Reaching out with an unknown force. Kai guiding her in her motions.  
"Now, feel the universe around you, every moment, movement, life. All that energy. Use that feeling and slowly allow it into you and through you into the body below your hands" Kai voice a warm comfort  
Lexa concentrates on the task at hand. An unbelievable trust in the small entity that has shown her so much already, an anchor and compass in this extraordinary journey of awakenment and rebirth of a girl who was once lost in the world of love is weakness to a woman who knows the truth to this lie.  
A gasp comes from the side where Abby is standing. Lexa ignores it and stays true to her task. The knowledge that it is working by the heartbeat which grows stronger and the beats steadier.  
Another gasp, this time a man's is all Lexa needs, to know that it has worked.  
She opens her eyes to see Kane and Abby in an embrace. A grin develops on her lips. She can not help but rejoice with them. Abby looks over Kane's shoulder, her hand reaches out to Lexa. Lexa reaches for it and feels a gentle squeeze on her hand.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Abby whispers and repeats  
Lexa nods.  
After explaining everything to Kane and allowing him to regroup and regain his strength. Lexa stands up. Suddenly images of Clarke taping on her arm, Bellamy noticing it and solving the message. Outside, Josephine by a motorbike with John as her prisoner, Emroi setting of a device to take down the protective shield to Sanctum and Bellamy dragging Josephine off into the forest. She reaches out to kai  
"Kai, where is Bellamy taking you all?"  
" He is taking us to Gabriel. Josephine seems to be scared by this name. There maybe an opportunity here Lexa to act without blood shed or fighting"  
Lexa smiles. Abby and Kane look at her quizzically. Lexa raises her hand to them to give her a moment.  
This new development is, as Kai says, an opportunity that cannot be missed. An oopportunity to act without offering the cloning option. Something she really didn't want to do.  
"Why help these people to survive?" She thinks  
"Mm, it is a conundrum but I have realized that the cloning knowledge has come from my mind and, by my people's law, I cannot allow you to use it. Yet I cannot stop you" Kai replies  
Lexa chews over what Kai has just spoken and a smile forms on her face. Kai, in her round about wisdom, has just given Lexa permission not to share the cloning information and to damn the primes to their own decline as it should be.  
"There is another issue" kai whispers "Josephine knows that Abby has the knowledge to make natbleda's and they want this information"  
"Really?, Well that isn't going to happen as I am sure Abby won't want to help them to achieve this. Let's get you and Clarke up here first and go from there? I, for one, have an deep urge to leave this world and go back home"  
"Yes, Lexa, home"  
Lexa feels Kai's sudden moment of sadness but Kia is quickly gone before she can ask what it meant. She stires it away for the moment to concentrate on the here and now quickly explaining to Abby and Kane what has occurred.  
"I think it is time to wake up the others. Starting with Indra" Lexa says and moves towards Indra's sleeping body.


	9. Chapter 9

Indra wakes on her cryo bed, a familiar face smiles down at her.  
"Kane?"  
"Hello, old friend"  
He offers his hand to help her up, she takes it and turns it into an embrace.  
"It is good to see you" she looks him over " you are well?"  
"Yes, healed by an angel" Kane nods in the direction behind Indra  
She turns, only to face a ghost.  
"But, but you died?" She stammers  
Lexa can't stay still any longer. She moves swiftly to Indra and embraces her. The only words that she speaks are 3 words that she should have said long ago  
"I love you"  
Still in a state of shock. Indra stays frozen. Lexa pulls away but doesn't let go. She searches Indra's, the only person she has considered family, face.  
"Sit" she says and directs Indra to her cryo bed.  
Once seated, Lexa joins her and repeats her story of what happened, of Kai and their journey to find Clarke. To take everyone back to a planet that they can call home.  
Indra sits in silence. Trying to understand and believe all that is being said. Lexa senses her doubts and does the one thing she can do. She recites the lineage of the commanders and Hope's that it is enough. The room is silent as Lexa finishes with the last name, the newest commander, Madi.  
Indra studies Lexa's face. Her gut tells her the truth. This is Lexa, the greatest commander of them all, sitting across from her in the flesh. What other proof does she need.  
To help with protocol and boundaries. She pulls Lexa into her. Returning the embrace that she received earlier with vigour.  
"I am so glad you are alive Heda" she whispers  
The arms around her squeeze and slowly Lexa pulls back to look at her.  
"I am no longer Heda and there is something else I must tell you." Lexa pauses, a sudden shyness creeps over her but she quickly squashes it " You have always been there since I can remember, giving me advice, support and guidance. You have been like the mother I never knew and you will always be my family"  
Indra can only stare, again shocked by words spoken with such honesty. Tears well up in her eyes but like all good warriors she doesn't let them fall. Lexa's face fills with uncertainty  
"I, um.."  
she is cut off as she's pulled into another embrace. This one more stronger and some how filled with so much love. A sigh escapes Lexa's lips as she gives herself to a warm embrace that only a mother knows how to give and Indra is her mother. Then, now and for the future.  
As they walk back to Raven with a few guards to monitor the prisoners, Kai whispers a word through Lexa's mind.  
"Anomaly"  
Lexa stops in her stride  
"What about it?" She whispers back  
"The anomaly can help shut Josephine down. Giving us time to remove her from Clarke's body"  
Lexa's eyes open wide. The thought that they can get Clarke back sooner rather than later is the best news she can get. A smile lights up her face and she only just contains her victory dance as she realises all eyes are on her.  
She looks to Abby  
"We can get Clarke back. Sooner than we thought and without the help from the primes"  
"How?" Abby asks  
Lexa gently grabs her arm and continues their journey back to Raven. She repeats what Kai said but explains she hasn't a clue how it will work.  
"I trust Kai though and if she says we can do this then that is what we are doing" Lexa looks into Abby's eyes.  
Abby studies her for a brief second and nods her agreement.  
"You know Kai and who am I to argue after the miracle I have witnessed" Abby automatically reaches for Kane.  
Lexa smiles softly  
"Thank you Abby for trusting us. We will have Clarke back with us safe and sound"  
As they have to wait for Kai and more instructions on how to proceed. Lexa decides to ask Raven about the anomaly and if there is anything they can gain from studying it as they wait.  
The view from the bridge window still draws Lexa to it. She stares down at the planet knowing that the one she loves is in two of the best hands she can think of. Bellamy and Kai.  
Without much to do for now but wait. Lexa takes a position below the view and crosses her legs. Closing her eyes, she begins to calm her mind and allow all that is around her to fall away. Her mind is dragged to a cave. Bellamy chained against a wall whilst Clarke is led on a rock. Voices around them are angry  
"Death to primes!"  
Clarke wakes  
"Stop"  
And Lexa realises it is Clarke not Josephine. Clarke tries to talk sense into the people around her but their hatred is stronger and they attack. Lexa wants to help but she cannot. She is but an observer to this moment. Clarke takes out one man, than another and another. Her fighting skills unorthodox but effective. Lexa is in awe at her beloved.  
"I love you" she yells but knows the words wont be heard.  
Suddenly she is aware of a hand on her arm and the feelings of concern, awe and fear hit her. She opens her eyes and looks into Abby's face which is filled with awe and love?.  
"What has happened?" She asks quickly and tries to rise  
Abby holds her in place.  
"You were glowing" she whispers "I touched you and felt.." she pauses  
" Love, just so much love. What did you see?"  
Lexa smiles shyly "Clarke came back into her body. She fought off a few of Gabriel's people to save herself and Bellamy" she goes to move and Abby let's her " Bellamy is still chained though, he has told Clarke to go and find Gabriel"  
She looks at Indra and Raven  
"Go get a team of our warriors and bring our people home"  
"Wait, how are we going to find Bellamy" Raven looks quizzical  
Lexa walks over to Raven, she places her hands on either side of Raven's face, she leans in and gently kisses her. Suddenly Raven knows where everyone is. She should be shocked and shaken by the experience but oddly feels calm and loved?  
"Kai?" She asks as she searches Lexa's face.  
Lexa nods "Kai has a way of knowing these things" she shrugs  
Raven smiles lights up her face and she laughs  
"I like this Kai and can't wait to meet her. She's kinda badass"  
Lexa laughs as Kai quickly asks  
"Is Badass is a good thing?"  
"Clarke?" Indra butts in  
Kai's words float like music through Lexa's mind.  
"We can help Clarke. Have them concentrate on the others and please no blood shed unless absolutely necessary?"  
Lexa replies what Kai has said and to use extreme force as a last resort.  
Indra nods and walks away with Raven following quickly in her footsteps.  
Lexa turns to find both Abby and Kane looking at her.  
"Is something the matter?" She asks calmly  
Kane speaks  
"Your you yet you have changed so much. Clarke is in danger but you choose not to retaliate. Blood must not have blood?"  
"True, I have had two great teachers who have shown me another way. In fact Kai is similar to Clarke in some ways and both have a place in my heart."  
The warmness of love floods over her as Kai hears her words. Lexa cannot help but smile softly.  
As if they feel what Lexa feels. Abby and Kane move closer, their arms and bodies entwine and the kiss is, which is long overdue, consumes them.  
Lexa returns to the window trying to give a little privacy to the pair behind her. Her hand once again touches the glass.  
"It won't be long now till I hold you in my arms and kiss you my Clarke. Be warned though I may never let go" she whispers 

The drop ship enters the planet's atmosphere. Raven prioritizes who is in danger the most and heads towards Bellamy first.  
A clearing lays ahead, not far from the cave where Bellamy is chained up.  
"Either we are very lucky or someone is looking out for us" Indra speaks softly and only Raven hears her.  
"Well, thank you to whoever's it is and go get Bellamy"  
Indra smiles and nods. The thought of a fight already has her mind engaged in a scenario planning and tactics.  
The door to the drop ship opens  
"Move out!, only spill blood if it is necessary. We want this done quickly and without to much fuss"  
She receives no reply and wasn't expecting one. The warriors around her know her well, respect her and will do whatever she asks of them. They are the best of her people.  
The area surrounding the cave is quiet. Raised voices come from inside and begin to get louder as people start to exit.  
"Split up and find her. Kill on sight if you have to. Death to primes"  
The groups split and head in different directions. Indra waits, allowing them to get far enough away before she and her warriors move. They slowly enter the cave. Alert for any movement in front or behind.  
Indra indicates to three of her warriors to stay and watch the entrance. Liked a well oiled machine they nod and sink into the shadows. The rest move on. Each warrior primed and ready for battle, eager to prove their worth to this woman they follow. Indra has proven her worth and honour time and time again to them. There is only one other that they would go to battle for and that is Lexa kom Trikru.  
Their greatest leader coming back to them must be a good omen. How she has come back is a mystery. That she has fought death and won has them in awe of her. Yes, they will follow these two woman wherever they ask of them.  
The cave is poorly light and only two guards remain. The fight over too quickly for the grounder warriors liking and the two guards lay unconscious once more. Bellamy is surprised to see Indra but doesn't question it.  
"We have to go after Clarke. She is in danger" he says firmly  
"She is safe and being helped" Indra replies "We have orders to rescue you and the others and return to the ship"  
Bellamy goes to protest but Indra stops him.  
"We are leaving Now" She says authoritatively  
A couple of her men surrounded Bellamy in order to stop him going after Clarke  
"Oh so now I am a prisoner of my own people?" His comment dripping with sarcasm.  
"There is more at play here Bellamy and Clarke's survival lays in the hands of Kai and Lexa"  
Bellamy stares at Indra. Did he just hear her correctly?  
"Lexa?"  
"Yes, she has returned to help save Clarke. Come, we must rescue the others before we are found. Time is of the essence"  
Bellamy, confused and intrigued by how a person who died is back and leading the kru again. This he must see for himself, if Lexa has truly returned and she is watching over Clarke then Clarke is indeed in safe hands.  
Gaia follows the drop ship direction and quickly heads towards it. For the ship to land outside Sanctum means something is going on. Hiding in the dark shadows she watches and waits. The ships doors are shut and there is no sign of activity around the perimeter.  
"Has Gabriel's people managed to take the ship?" She thinks to herself.  
The sound of a branch breaking off to her right puts Gaia on alert. Ready to either fight or retreat depending on the numbers of the enemy coming her way.

Warriors come into view, led by the one person she was not expecting to see.

"Mother?"  
Indra turns quickly at the sound of her daughter's voice.  
"Gaia, what are you doing out here"  
Gaia quickly moves towards her mother giving her a quick embrace.  
"We need to speak privately" she whispers into Indra's ear  
Indra pulls away and studies her daughter's face and just nods. They head onto the ship and for Sanctum.

Gaia, herself, can not believe her mother is awake. She explains to Indra what has happened, her concerns for Madi and how she ,Gaia, is banished. Indra tells Gaia what has happened on board the mothership and their plan to rescue everyone.  
The news that Lexa has returned is a shock. She itches to see her dear friend who's death shook her more than she let on. Love is weakness but the loss of that one person you hold dear to you, the one you look up to and love. This is the hardest fight anyone can go through and, sometimes those wounds don't heel.  
Gaia sees hope in Lexa's return. The hope that Madi can be saved from the shade heda before he consumes her. That Madi can learn the ways of the flame, without the tribulations of being a leader come young warrior.  
Ah, but will the flame be returned to Lexa. Will Wonkru demand it. What are the laws if a heda rises from the dead? The answer there isn't any as Lexa, their legendary heda, just as with her uniting of all 13 clans, is the first to do so. Her unique, powerful and inspiriration outshines all her predecessors and more.  
The plan to enter Sanctum is a tough and risky one. In order to land the shield has to come down. Raven and Gaia will act as if their on their own. Become prisoners with the others and work from the inside. Whilst Indra, Bellamy and the rest wait for their opportunity to move in. Raven sends out a signal to Richard Lightbourn saying simply that she has an urgent message from his wife and needs to land.  
The shield is lowered to allow them to land.  
"Stage 1 complete" Raven mutters " Bring on stage 2"

Once landed. Raven hands Bellamy an odd device with a small screen.  
"Tracking system" she says casually and waves a small glowing green button "the tracker will be safely hidden on me"  
She leans down to her left leg and places the button securely into her leg brace.  
"Doubt they will search that and I won't be taking it off"  
Bellamy nods "See you soon"  
Raven smiles and walks off with Gaia to the doors. Indra and the others hide and wait. Raven will shut the doors quickly behind her before anyone can search the ship. The code to the door will be changed to one that she, Bellamy, Indra and Gaia know.  
Richard stands with guards waiting impatiently for Raven to give him his wife's message. Raven decides to walk casually over biding her time. The doors to the drop ship close.  
Richard eyes watch the doors as they shut. As Raven reaches him he turns his eyes on her.  
"Well, what is this message?"  
Raven raises her chin and moves closer. Her voice is low, so only Richard can hear and calmly she says  
"We know what you did to Clarke and your all going to pay"  
Richard can not hide the shock from his features and the colour drains from his face. He quickly regains his composure.  
"Seize them, all of them and lock them up. They are not to be trusted"  
He backs away allowing the guards to do their job. Thoughts race through his mind as he wonders where his wife and daughter are. Is his wife dead? What of his daughter?.  
Raven smiles coldly at him as if she can read his thoughts and knows the answers to his questions and he can not tell if they will be good or bad answers.  
He turns quickly away and heads back into his home. The need to find solace and calm before planning on how to proceed. How to get his family back safely without any blood shed, if it hasn't been done already.  
The thought of a whole army of warriors descending on Sanctum has him stricken with fear. After what Jordan has told them about Wonkru. There is no way they would win against them. They are outnumbered and out matched and the losses would be his people's not theirs.  
He stumbles and collides with a pillar in front of him. Barely holding himself up he whispers.  
"Oh God, what have I done"


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke stumbles through the dark woods. Something pulling her in the direction she is going.  
"Oh, way to go Clarke" Josephine appears ahead of her clapping " You've abandoned Bellamy again" she adds a touch of spite to the last word  
"Shut up" Clarke mumbles as she walks straight past her "How can I see you"  
"Ah, our body is rejecting us. Soon you will be no more and me, poof, off to another body. By the way, just between us girls, is your daughter a night blood?"   
Clarke fights the temptation to turn and yell " leave her alone" as it will only add fire to Josephine's interest in Madi blood type.  
"Oo, I hope so. Just image me and your daughter in her mind space." Josephine dances around Clarke like an annoying fly " How I will be able to tell her over and over again how you died pathetically in the middle of nowhere. Breaking her down oh so slowly"  
Clarke's anger rises and she finally sees red. She spins quickly to confront Josephine but suddenly she's looking into the mothership at her mum and Kane as they kiss but something off to the side catches her eye. A person who should not be there. Their name escapes her lips  
"Lexa" Clarke whispers as she freezes.  
"What's up with you?" Josephine looks her up and down "Oh my, are we having a melt down? Are you actually losing it?"  
Clarke goes to punch Josephine but an object abandoned by a tree catches her attention. She smiles  
"Oh look a motorbike" she fires back   
"Please as if you know.."  
Clarke hop's on and starts the engine.   
"Clever, clever Clarke"   
Clarke pulls on the helmet and sets off. A voice whispers to her  
"The anomaly can help you"   
She should be afraid yet somehow she trusts the voice. Dizziness overwhelms her as Josephine picks a great time to start a fight with her for control of her body.   
"Cut it out Josephine. I need to concentrate"  
"Come on Clarke, move over and let me drive"   
The bike collides with something and Clarke is thrown heavily to the ground.   
"Oopsie, my bad" Josephine says as she steps over Clarke   
"Urgh, go float yourself" Clarke spits out  
"A bit difficult when we not in space idiot"  
Clarke blocks her out. One look at the bike tells her it's no longer any good.   
"Shit" she mutters   
"Something wrong? Oh no, what are you going to do now?"   
Clarke tries to shake off her disorientation. Slightly dazed she turns slowly in a circle, trying to figure out which direction to go in.  
"Are you lost?" Josephine's voice is full of glee "Maybe you can call for help? Oh," she pauses "no radio" the smirk on her face says everything   
The anger begins to rise in Clarke. Her fists clench as she prepares to lash out but a calmness falls over her, the feeling of love washes through her and the way to her destination calls her once more.  
Josephine smirk fades along with her happiness.  
"Wait, what was that?" She asks not able to hide the slight quiver in her voice   
Clarke turns at her  
"Something wrong Josephine?" She asks innocently   
The smile on her face is hidden as she quickly turns back and heads off.   
"Oh, please!! You really know where your going?" Josephine shouts after her "Come on Clarke, where exactly is it that your going to?" She yells and flaps her arms   
"The anomaly" Clarke calls out over her shoulder. Not missing a step  
Then she feels it. Terror rises up quickly inside of her but it's not hers. She stops and turns to look at Josephine.  
"Interesting" she mutters   
"What?" Josephine says casually "Go wherever you want, see if I care"   
Clarke smiles  
"Fine, the anomaly it is" she raises her chin in defiance   
The knowledge that the anomaly has Josephine spooked tickles Clarke but she wants to know more. Why is Josephine scared? what is the anomaly? and can it hurt her?  
The answers flood through her.   
"The anomaly shorts out the memory drive for a certain amount of time, the anomaly is a fissure of time and space and no, you will not be harmed"   
"Please tell me I am not going insane! And my mind isn't failing" Clarke quietly mutters to herself   
The wave of love washes through her along with the knowledge that she is safe, well and not alone. The last part shouldn't make any sense yet Clarke is flooded with memories of Lexa on a planet, Lexa in the bunker back on earth. Most of all the love for both Lexa and herself. One word springs to her lips  
"Kai?"  
"I am here, we are here. All is well Clarke"  
Suddenly the future lays out before her. No more fighting to survive, no more worrying about how she can keep her people safe, the sacrifice of what she would do in order to fulfil her duty wash away. A new feeling of hope, peace and love take their places.   
"There will be more to life than just surviving" Kai whispers   
Clarke smiles, can she actually have a future with the one she loves? The answer is an astonishing YES!. The laughter rises up through her and spills forth.  
Josephine stares at her. Something has changed but what?   
"What are you not telling me Clarke?" 

The guards drag Raven and Gaia to a room where they are relieved to find the others shackled but not harmed.  
"Thank fuck" Raven mutters under her breath   
Once they are secure the guards leave them.   
"Aw, this is just great" Murphy pipes up rattling his chains as he speaks "Welcome to the party"   
Raven takes one look at him and shakes her head  
"You've really screwed up this time"   
Murphy looks away. Her words sting more than she realises. His betrayal of his friends, for a chance at immortality, a good idea at the time but now a bitter taste in his mouth. Number 1 shitty moment on the Murphy odometer rushes through his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I have" he whispers   
Raven kneels down, her chains allow a certain amount of movement but not a lot.  
"Hey, what's done is done. It's what happens next that important. Who do you want to really be Murphy. Be immortal and unjust or choose to live, to fight for what's right? Only you can decide"  
Murphy listens to her words and contemplate their meaning. Who am I? He looks around as those three words play over and over in his mind. He has struggled to find his place amongst the group, always the outsider but always a survivor and fighter. His moral compass always leading him back to his friends, to his family and to the right course of action. Who is he? He's one of them, whether he shows it or not. They stand together and will die together.   
"Preferably not the last part just yet" he thinks. Out loud he says "So any bright ideas how we all get out of this one?"  
He turns and specifically looks at Raven  
Who smiles back.  
"We just might have a plan roach"  
She pulls out the small device hidden in her leg brace. John's eyes focus on it for a split second.  
"Is that what I think it is?" He looks back to Raven for confirmation  
"If your thinking tracking device then you are correct" she winks  
"You crafty bitch" a smile widens on John's face.   
A yell comes from over the other side of the room.  
"Your banished!! I'm going to kill you" Madi's voice sounds disjointed and not her own  
The rattle of chains are loud as she tries to break free to attack Gaia.  
"What the hell?" Raven mutters and suddenly she realises someone is missing " Where is Jordan?"  
John sighs, he begins to fill Raven in on what has happened since she and Abby left for the mother ship.  
"Fuck" Raven whispers   
How are they going to find Jordan if he is not with them? Her brain goes into overdrive to figure out what to do with this conundrum.  
"We also have to find Bellamy and Clarke?" Echo says in a hushed voice " They made it into the woods and where heading to find Gabriel"  
"Bellamy is with us. Clarke is being taken care of by Kai. Our only goal is to get the hell out of here without being killed" She whispers back  
Echo looks at her oddly  
"Kai?"   
"All will be explained later" Raven hisses as two guards drawn by Madi's outbreak enter to check on them. A dart shoots out and Madi slowly sinks to the floor.  
"That should keep the crazy kid down for awhile" says the guard who shot her  
"What do you think is causing it? The eclipse has long gone and none of" he looks around the group "others appear to be affected as much as she is"   
He shivers at the thought of the eclipse and what effect it can have on them. The horror stories told around the camp fire's enough to keep everyone obeying the prime's laws. Haven't they kept them all safe so far?.  
"Who cares" the other guard mutters "Anyone else makes a sound. It will be lights out for you too" he waves the tranq gun about "Understand? Good. I recommend you all say your goodbyes and make good with your gods as no doubt you will soon be executed for treason"   
They leave. The silence in the room formidable. Emori pears around John to stare at Raven  
"Please tell me that the calvery is on it's way and we will be out of here any minute now?" Her voice calm yet there is an edge to it.  
"I hope so" Raven replies and then under her breath "Come on Bellamy"

They sink quietly through the shadows. Their destination blinking green in one of the buildings in the village. Indra raises her fist and they all halt. Everyone on alert and ready to fight.  
"There's a lot of guards surrounding the buildings" she whispers to Bellamy   
"Damn it" he mutters   
He studies the area both via the small screen in his hand and that which is real.  
"What if we come from behind?" He points to the screen " Here, have the others create a diversion here, and then we sneak in?"  
Indra studies the map and nods.  
"That could work" her reply simple  
She quickly barks out orders to the others around her. The majority moving off to be the diversion while a handful of them slowly head the opposite way.

Sounds of gun fire and shouting ring out in the distance. Indra, Bellamy and the others quickly manoeuvre through the darkness. The guards here too new to their roles and easily taken down. Their bodies tied up and secured out of sight.  
A metal wall separates them from their goal. Bellamy checks the layout on the monitor.  
"Ok, there looks to be a small room behind this wall that leads to the main room where the beacon is"  
He taps the wall creating a hollow sound  
"It's not too thick"  
Raven, being Raven, made sure they were packing a couple of hand held arc welders   
"Better to be safe than sorry" her words echo through him. Bellamy smiles  
"Good old Raven" he mutters as he and another start cutting while the rest stand guard.  
The sound of the arc welders seem loud in the quiet area they are in but it is just Bellamy's nerves trying to get the better of him. Moments like this a part of him wishes he had O by his side. Her courage something he would have welcomed. A pain rises in his chest as he remembers his last words to her, as he abandoned her to hopefully find her own salvation.   
"My sister is dead" echo’s through his mind. The arc welder in his hand pauses it's movement as he is distracted. Bellamy shakes the thoughts away and goes back to the takes at hand. His sister no longer his responsibility.  
The darkness fades as her consciousness returns. Maybe she hit her head harder than she realised. Her eyes focus on a familiar face  
"Gabriel, I knew you would come"  
Octavia sits back. A look of utter disbelief falls upon her face.   
"Please don't say Clarke is gone" rushes through her thoughts   
"Urghhh" Clarke's body spasms as she comes back round her gaze catches O's "Octavia, not much time, I need to get to the anomaly" she passes out  
O looks to Gabriel   
"Pick her up, we're going to the anomaly"   
Gabriel hesitates.   
"Do I help with the destruction of the woman i love or run?. Who are you kidding Gabriel, the woman you loved died a long time ago. All that's left is this vicious spiteful self centred woman." He thinks  
His mind already made up a long time ago as to what he would do in this situation yet his heart can not help but want what it wants. He ignores his heart and follows orders. Gently gathering the unconscious body up into his arms, he stands and begins leading the way towards the anomaly.


	11. Chapter 11

The anomaly wavers before them distorting the land it envelops. Octavia knows that this time she may not enter. This is something Clarke has to do by herself but has she the strength to do so or is it too late.  
O gently shakes Clarke awake  
"We're here"  
Clarke, disoriented at first, slowly rises from the ground where she has been placed. The taste of old blood in her mouth has her desperate for water.  
"Do you have any water?"  
Gabriel immediately hands her a canteen. Clarke drinks heavily from it. When was the last time she drank or ate something? The days and nights are a confused mess of images that make no sense. Her memories mix with those of Josephine's and visa versa. A headache begins to pound a rhythm inside her skull. Slow at first then building. She leans over and throws up that she has just drank.  
"Clarke, you must move. Time is of the essence. Go, go into the anomaly"   
Kai's voice is no longer a whisper which somehow washes the headache away and boosts Clarke's strength.   
With a helping hand from O, she slowly gets her feet beneath her and stands. As she looks into O's eyes, so much crosses her mind that she wants to say, but she settles on the simple words.  
"Thank you, may we meet again"  
O nods and repeats the saying but before Clarke walks away, she pulls her into an embrace.  
"Be safe Clarke" she whispers " and go save our people"  
Clarke returns her embrace.  
"You stay safe too and we will come for you"  
She finally turns away, stares at the green curtain, takes a deep breath.  
"Here we go"  
Without hesitation she strides towards the anomaly and, closing her eyes, into it.  
Lexa vanishes through the ships walls, following a source of energy that calls her, down to the planet and into the unknown. The bedroom she appears in familiar to her as an old friend. She caresses the carved headrest. The memory of her and Clarke in this bed, their bodies entwined, exploring one another washes through her. The door to the room opens. Lexa knows who it is before they enter. She rushes to greet her lover.  
Clarke, wary of what she will find behind the door, hesitates .Kai's voice is reassuring yet Clarke struggles to open the door. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, pushes the door and walks forward.   
Arms engulf her as she is lifted off the floor slightly and spun, Lips capture hers. Lips that are as familiar to her as the day of their first kiss. She pulls back just to confirm it. Lexa stares lovingly back at her.   
"Clarke" the only word she can say as tears of joy cascade down her face.  
Clarke releases her own cry and tears as she pulls Lexa into her arms. Holding on for dear life.  
"It's really you" she whispers over and over again   
The bedroom wavers as they suddenly fly through time and space back to the mother ship orbiting the planet. Clarke shaken by what just happened panics, another voice calls her name and calms her  
"Clarke!"  
"Mom?"  
Clarke finds herself in her mum's arms, her own returning the embrace without her having to think it. She let's out the air she is holding in one big sigh. Markus appears and rests his hand on her arm.  
"Good to see you Clarke" his voice gentle as always  
Clarke reaches for his arm  
"How?"  
Abby pulls back slightly, not able to fully let go of her daughter just yet,   
"It appears we have a guardian angel amongst us" her eyes turn to Lexa  
Lexa blushes slightly under the scrutiny of the three of them.  
"Kai is one of a kind" she replies her voice full of love and adoration as she says Kai's name  
So much love washes over Clarke. She sways, her mums arms are strong around her saving her from falling.  
"Clarke?"  
"I'm ok" she takes a deep breath "Kai?" She whispers   
Emotions and images race through her. Her landing in Earth, the fight with the grounders, Mount weather, her first meeting with Lexa, their first kiss, her on her own in the woods after Mount weather, Lexa and their reunion, their growing feelings and the bed scene. Kai has been there all along, her love first for Clarke then, just as she did, falling in love with Lexa. As Lexa was dieing from her wound, Kai steps in and saves her for them both.  
Tears of joy and love pour from Clarke's eyes.  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you seems so small and not enough" she whispers   
Warmth washes through her. The passion of it all makes Clarke's knees buckle. Clarke close her eyes.  
"I am sorry, I get carried away with sharing my feelings. Which are strong. We should remove the chip from your mind now my Clarke" Kai whispers   
Clarke smiles  
"Ok" is all she can say.   
The operation is quick and swift. Clarke is under for a short time. Kai stays to help remove the chip by giving Lexa the code for disarming it and then heads out among the stars to regain her energy for the journey home.  
Lexa, once again, feels Kai's sadness as the journey home is raised yet before she can ask or analyse it further, Kai shuts it down. Lexa will have to confront her later. In the meantime, she can't help but stare at the beautiful face asleep on the bed in front of her.  
Abby and Markus take their leave to give Lexa time alone with Clarke. The anesthetic starts wearing off and Clarke begins to stir. Panic takes over her, is she back in Josephine's mind, was Lexa a dream. So much confusion over what's real and what's not. She swears she can feel Josephine inside of her and any second she's going to pop up  
"Surprise" an image of Josephine and her voice flashes in front of her  
Clarke bolts upright.   
"Hey, your safe, I wont let anything happen to you"  
Lexa's voice and face are there in front of her. Hands touch hers. Clarke blinks, trying to wash away any memory of Josephine. Tears roll down her face, this time they are tears of exhaustion and suffering that she has bottled up for so long, hidden as much as she can from those around her.   
Lexa holds her and comforts her as she let's it all go. Slowly Clarke calms enough to pull away, but not far, as she really takes Lexa in. She studies her hair, her eyes, her lips and then her face as a whole   
"It's really you" she whispers as her hands cup Lexa's cheeks.  
Lexa's hands immediately encompass them.  
"Yes, Clarke it's me, I am here"  
she removes Clarke's right hand and places it on her heart.  
"I am alive, this is real. God, I've missed you so much"  
Clarke moves quickly, her lips crash against Lexa's. The kiss passionate and a demand for more. More contact, intimacy and the renewal of a love that she thought lost forever.  
Her hands slowly remove Lexa's clothing. Her fingers explore the heeled round scar on Lexa's chest but not for long as they travel further up. A groan escapes from Lexa's mouth as she surrenders entirely to Clarke.   
They have no idea how much time has past as they lay naked in each others arms.  
Lexa sees the guilt wash over Clarke and knows exactly what has caused it.  
"You know you are allowed to take a moment for yourself Clarke, your people are safe. Abby would have come and told us if it was any different"   
Clarke smiles, she has forgotten how well Lexa knows her and oddly, out of all the people she knows, except for her mum, how she can't hide her feelings from either of them.  
She kisses Lexa   
"Your right" she sighs  
"But it is hard for you not to worry about them?"   
"Yes, I just can't seem to not care"  
"That is why you are a great leader Clarke" Lexa pushes a loose strand of hair away from her eyes "let's go and check on your people so you can put your mind at rest. I'm not going anywhere and wont be letting you out of my sight for a very long-time"  
Clarke's face truly lights up on that last part  
"I can live with that" her smile radiant and the one that is stuck in Lexa's mind on a loop.  
"Come"  
They dress and together, hand in hand, go in search of answers as to what is happening with Bellamy and the others.  
Markus and Abby are quietly talking. Something bugs Clarke, as they fall silent when they see Lexa and her approaching.  
"Any news?" She asks  
"Yes, everyone is fine and on their way back"  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
Abby searches for the words  
"It's the flame.."  
"Madi?" Clarke cries out before Abby finishes  
"She's ok but.."   
Again Abby is interrupted this time by Lexa who only says one thing  
"Sheidheda"   
Clarke turns to her  
"Sheidheda? Who's that and why are you looking so worried? Talk to me?"  
"Sheidheda was a vicious commander, he saw enemies everywhere even in his comrades, he turned dark and started to kill"  
"You mean, he was a sociopath? What has this got to do with Madi?"  
"Somehow this Sheidheda has taken over Madi" Abby voice is soft "We're working on a solution to solve this"  
Clarke doesn't say anything, her daughter being taken over by another personality is just so similar to what she has gone through. Josephine whispers through her and a coldness follows. If she is haunted by her experience, what the hell is Madi going through? Will she be able to come back from it?   
"....Clarke"   
A voice caring yet stern breaks through her thoughts. Clarke looks up, blinks, and stares into Lexa's face.  
"Your daughter will be ok. You have my word that this Sheidheda will be gone. Trust me, I know what needs to be done"  
Clarke nods  
"I do trust you but will Madi be ok?"  
Lexa smiles softly, cups her cheek and replies   
"With us to support and help her, she will be well"  
Clarke nozzles the hand on her check  
"Yes, thank you" she whispers   
They wait impatiently as the drop ship lands and the air lock seals. Clarke taps her fingers on her arm, her eyes lock on the light that will turn green to let them know it is safe to enter the bay.  
"Come on!" She mutters   
The light turns green and without a second to lose, Clarke presses the release button and is through the doors before they have fully opened. Lexa closely behind her.  
Lexa pulls the hood of her cloak over her head to hide her face in order to distract Sheidheda, once he is confused she can make her move.   
As the doors to the ship open, a voice yelling loudly hits their ears. Lexa hand reaches out for Clarke's, she squeezes her reassurance, Clarke squeezes back.  
Faces of concern great them, Bellamy, Raven, Echo, Jackson, Gaia and even Indra wince at every word.  
"Your all weak, you will die by my hand! Let me go"  
Miller and Murphy try to hold Madi as gently as they can but her struggling and need to be free make it difficult for them not to tighten their grip.  
Madi starts again with her threats  
I am Sheidheda, you will bow to me or die!!"  
"Enough!" A voice rings out loud, clear and with authority   
Everyone pauses. Sheidheda is stunned into silence.  
Lexa pulls away her hood to reveal her face as she slowly steps towards Madi  
"You are a coward, a disgrace upon the grounder nation. You are no warrior or Heda"  
She is now a foot away  
"I am going to destroy you once and for all"   
Lexa's suddenly disappears and Madi loses consciousness.  
Confusion and mayhem erupt. The only one calm is Clarke, who knows what Lexa is about to do.   
The pit is dark, shadows create the edge of the fighting ring. Lexa waits  
"Come out Sheidheda, this can only end in one way, my death or your"  
"You already died a pathetic death, do you really want to die that way again?" A voice echoes through the shadows   
Lexa smiles  
"Who says I will be the one to die?"  
A sudden blur erupts from the shadows. Lexa, swords already drawn by her side, moves to one side, drawing the swords upwards as Sheidheda comes within range. Blood drips.  
Sheidheda stares down at his wounds  
"How?" He whispers before his anger takes over  
Lexa moves like a dancer, swerving, bending and twirling away from each blow. Yes, there is the odd one that hits her but she ignores them, they are minor. The next few moves are critical. Lexa makes a mistake and Sheidheda rams into her knocking her to the floor,, her swords to far for her to reach.  
"You fought well, Lexa Kim Trikru but your fight is over" Sheidheda raises his sword but stops  
Lexa smiles up at him, a smile not of defeat but victory   
"I believe it is you have lost" She says calmly as she pushes a button that has appeared by her side.  
Sheidheda looks down as his body slowly turns into numbers/codes. He rushes to end Lexa, his sword meet inches away from her as he vanishes.  
A hand reaches out of the darkness to help Lexa to her feet, she accepts it, shocked as Commanders of old appear from the shadows. The hand she holds the last to appear and Lexa stares at herself.  
"Look after them and don't let them go" Lexa of the flame speaks softly   
"I will"  
Lexa reappears in the ships bay, disoriented and bleeding. She has time to turn to Clarke and nod before darkness takes her.  
Madi awakes in the medical bay. The voice of Sheidheda is silent. Clarke sits by her side, gently stroking her hair.  
"Hey, welcome back"  
Madi looks up at her  
"Clarke?"  
"It's me, everything is ok"  
"But Bellamy said you had died?"  
"Kind of did but you know me, I would never give up without a fight and besides who's going to keep you out of trouble"   
Madi turns onto her side and grabs hold of Clarke tight.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she cries as the tears fall from eyes.  
"Hey, it's not you fault, Sheidheda manipulated the conditions of the eclipse to take over you." Clarke's voice cracked with emotion "Listen," she pulls Madi back slightly so she can look into her eyes " There was nothing you could have done to stop him"  
"I could have fought harder" Madi whispers   
"And he could have killed you for it. You fought to stay alive in your own way"  
Madi takes a deep breath. The other commanders agree with what Clarke says. Fear runs through her. She still has the Flame, Sheidheda will come back and harm all those she loves. She has seen into his dark cold mind to know it is true.  
"Mum, Sheidheda..."  
Clarke cuts her off  
"Is gone, his programme has been erased permanently"   
Madi looks at her confused. Then scene playing her mind. Lexa fighting Sheidheda, Sheidheda losing and turning into a code that disintegrates. Then Lexa with Lexa shaking hands.  
"I don't understand?" Madi whispers   
"Understand what?"  
"How are there two Lexa's? Did Raven manage to get into the chip?"  
"No, Madi, look over there"  
Madi turns to the bed metres away from hers. A figure lays sleeping upon it. Madi blinks, wipes her eyes as she stares and stares at the face of the figure.  
"Lexa?"   
"Yes, she's alive and came for us"  
Madi's head spins around to stare at Clarke   
"Alive"  
"Mmm,"   
Clarke explains all that she has been told and shown about Kai, Lexa and their journey to find them. Madi looks back and forth between Clarke and Lexa.  
Clarke finishes her story and Madi stays silent. She can't help but stare at the most amazing, courageous and badass commander that has lived.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke lays still, listening to the voices of two of the three important people in her world. She smiles as she hears Madi laugh. When was the last time she had heard her laugh?   
Clarke hates it, hates that Madi's childhood is over but she has hope that Lexa's planet will give them all a fresh start, a place to heel and call home. She has led still long enough   
"Hey, why didn't you wake me?"   
"You needed your rest Clarke, you both" Lexa looks to Madi, then back to Clarke " been through a traumatic time. A good sleep will help with the mending"  
Clarke can't argue with what Lexa says as she really did need the sleep and actually feels a bit more like herself which she hasn't felt for a long time.  
"Anything happen whilst I was asleep? Everyone ok?"  
"Yes Clarke, everyone is ok and they went back and got Octavia so everyone is aboard. We are just waiting on Kai to regain her strength back and then we will head home"  
"I so can't wait to meet her" Madi exclaims then for silent for a second "what if she doesn't like me?"   
Lexa laughs softly   
"What is there not to like" she removes a loose strand of hair from Madi's face "besides she already knows you through me and I can tell you that she loves you and can not wait to meet you too"  
Madi smiles shyly at Lexa. She has to pinch herself to check that this is real, that Lexa is, in fact sitting there right in front of her and just like Clarke, she can't help love her. Madi looks from Clarke to Lexa. She sees how Lexa's return means so much to Clarke, how the light that was fading inside her with every tough choice she made for everyone ate at it like a disease that had no cure.   
"Hey you, what you thinking so hard about?"  
Clarke's voice cuts in on her thoughts. Madi practically jumps into her arm for a hug  
"Just thinking that this is amazing and has to be the second best day of my life"  
"The second best day? What was your first?" Lexa asks  
"When Clarke came into my life"   
"Same here" Lexa replies as she looks over Madi's head at the woman she loves.  
Whilst Clarke was asleep, Lexa had to ask Madi, had to check that Madi would be ok for her to ask Clarke to marry her. Madi practically flung herself at Lexa, her reply so loud that they thought Clarke would have woken then and there but she had slept on oblivious to the commotion. Lexa had to ask if Madi could keep it to herself and Madi quickly agreed.  
"I will find it hard to not let it slip or be excited but I will try"   
Lexa kisses her forehead   
"I believe you'll do it"   
They head out from sick bay to the food hall to meet the others. They have questions and concerns about the planet they are going to which Lexa answers honestly.  
"Trust me, I would not put any of you in danger. The people there are good people and I know we will all get along"  
"Thank you Lexa. It's just a lot to take in. I mean here you are alive with Kai and all" Bellamy says   
"And Kai is happy to talk to you. She means no harm and I am not possessed by her. I am still me" Lexa replies   
Bellamy nods  
"Just," he pauses "who would have thought an alien life form actually existed and is here helping us"   
"Ah, but isn't the universe full of wonders yet to be discovered Bellamy? Perhaps I and others like me have always been around? People just gave us different names or wrote stories about us no?"   
Kai's voice echoes through them all. Her voice lyrical and gentle calms them.   
"I can't argue with that Kai" Bellamy smiles ' Do you know when we will be leaving?"  
"Soon Bellamy, I need one more day to recuperate and we will begin the journey"  
"How long will it take to get to Lianu?"  
"I can't say, I have never moved something this big but a week at the most"  
"We won't need to go into cryo?" Emori speaks her thoughts aloud  
"No, not unless you wish to?"  
"Oh no I'm good" Emori quickly replies   
"Have we got enough food for the week?" Clarke asks  
"Yes, Richard has given us enough supplies for the return journey and in return we gave him his wife back" Raven replies   
Clarke has to know  
"Josephine's hard drive?"   
"We gave that to Gabriel with notes on how to clone bodies as hosts for the mind drives. Giving them a choice to do better and stop killing innocent people. Not to mention everyone can decide to die or become immortal" Octavia replies   
"Clone bodies?"   
"Kai had the knowledge and shared it with me" Lexa says quietly   
"Wow, she's right about the universe being full of things we don't know"  
Murphy leans closer to Emori. Snuggling up as if he is going to kiss her neck.  
"I wouldn't mind exploring it and find some of those wonders" Murphy mutters to Emori  
"How we going to do that without a ship?" Emori whispers   
Murphy rolls his eyes. Emori knows exactly what he is thinking.  
"In your dreams John, as if we could have this ship. What if Clarke and that need it? Nice thought but it's not going to happen"  
Murphy pulls away and stares at her. Damn it she's right but something eats at him. The more he thinks of them on the planet, trying to live happily ever after. The more he starts to panic. Will they end up just like they did on the ark. Arguing and falling apart. He can't go through that again, he won't lose her. Somehow they have to find something other than farming to do.  
The meeting slowly winds down and everyone slowly drifts off to do their own thing. Lexa leads Clarke to the room she slept in. They kiss but Clarke freezes and pulls away. Leaving Lexa confused   
"I slept with other people" Clarke blurts out as tears stream down her face   
"Sshh, it's ok"  
"No, I..I.. " Clarke looks away  
"Clarke" Lexa's voice is stern "look at me"  
Lexa places her hands on Clarke's cheeks and gently brings her face back to her.  
"I know what happened with Niylah and at the party. You thought I was dead. Do you think I would have wanted you to spend the rest of your life alone?"  
Clarke just stares at her. Lexa kisses her gently   
"It's ok, haven't you been through enough already? Please don't hate yourself over something that is past tense. Let it go, I don't care. All I care is that your here, safe and that we are together from now on. If that is what you want?"  
Clarke pulls her in and kisses her. She pulls away slightly only to whisper  
"I don't ever want to be without you again"  
Lexa gazes into her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pulls away only to kneel to the floor, her gaze never leaves Clarke's who's a bit confused   
"I have loved you from the moment you walked into my tent. I will continue to love you. You are my world, my future and my soulmate. Clarke Griffin will you do the honour of marrying me?"  
Clarke gasps, she had never thought this would happen to her. Not with the most beautiful woman she has ever loved and given her heart and soul to yet here she is kneeling before her and asking her to marry her.  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you today if we can!"  
Lexa laughs as she shots up of the floor to, once again capture those gorgeous lips with her own. This time there is no stopping as they move swiftly to the bed, rekindling that which they thought was lost. At first eagerness takes a hold of them both but as the time goes on their lovemaking becomes deeper, slower and more passionate with each time.  
Clarke awakes to deja vu as she looks across from where's she's sleeping to see Lexa's back and tattoo. Clarke can't help but run her fingers over it.  
"It's so beautiful" she whispers   
Lexa slowly rolls over  
"Maybe you should get one and then I will be able to run my fingers slowly down your back?"  
Clarke is quiet for a second, she smiles, leans closer and says softly   
"I like that idea"  
"Mm the tattoo or the running fingers down your back?" Lexa voice is deeper with need  
"Both" Clarke whispers before she kisses Lexa  
It is awhile before they leave their chosen quarters and only for a quick stop for food, check in with Madi and the others. They do not announce their engagement just yet to everyone except Madi and Abby who are overjoyed.  
After checking everything is fine and all is well. Clarke drags Lexa back to their quarters to continue where they left off.   
Kai, aware of what has been going on between the two of them, has blocked herself from both Lexa and Clarke to give them their own space and privacy. She let's them know of when she is returning whilst they are up and eating. Lexa's joy of having Clarke next to her and that kai is returning to her has Kai filled with so much love that she glows brighter than before.  
Lexa sways slightly as Kai re-joins her. A shiver of pure ecstasy shots through her entire body but she is not alone as Clarke also feels it, also sways and shivers   
"Is it always like this?" Clarke whispers breathlessly   
"Not as strong" Lexa manages to reply  
They hold on to one another, foreheads touching as the three of them share this moment together, a moment of pure joy and love.  
"It is time" Kai speaks softly,  
Her voice is filled with sadness and  
Lexa finally has the answer to what has been wrong with Kai  
"Kai" she whispers   
"No, we can't let you do that!" Clarke exclaims   
"You can not stay here Clarke, this is not a place I would want you in. Lexa is needed and loved on Lianu. You will fit in there, be loved yourself and it is home"  
"But we can't allow you to sacrifice yourself for us" Clarke whispers "it isn't right"  
"I have lived Clarke and now I have know such love. I never thought I would have found" Kai pauses searching for words "I am fulfilled, there is nothing more that I want except for you both and your people to find the happiness. Life should be more than just surviving, you of all people have earned that Clarke"  
Having her own words that she once spoke thrown at her brings tears to her eyes. Clarke feels the urge to do more, anything but she is lost for once on how to win this argument.  
"Yes, your right. Is there anything we can do?" She asks quietly praying for a solution to come to her  
There is one thing that Kai would love, a parting gift for the two of them but dare she ask? She goes to Clarke, Lexa is to distraught to notice, and whispers her dream, her wish. Will Clarke except? Kai is suddenly nervous   
Clarke looks at Lexa, she wipes the tears from her lover's cheeks. How can she say no to such an amazing gift, a wonderful blessing to them.  
"Yes Kai, it would be an honour and pleasure to except your gift"  
The rush of love and excitement washes over Clarke, she smiles and feels a warmth grow deep down inside her as Kai works her magic.   
"It is done. Now let's get you all home so you can prepare for the wedding which should be sooner rather than later no?"  
"Shit! Uh yes, I hadn't even thought of that!" Clarke exclaims   
"What is it?" Lexa asks concern written over her face  
Kai shares her love one more time before making her way out and starting the journey home. Leaving Clarke to explain to Lexa what has happened   
"Um, so Kai has given us a parting gift, a miracle actually"  
Lexa studies her  
"If it is a gift, why are you so nervous?"  
Clarke doesn't know what to say, how to say it. Is she? Is it too soon to know yet she knows the answer to that.  
"I'mpregnant" she blurts out, the words mash together in the rush  
Lexa sways slightly  
"From the man, you slept with?"  
"Oh god no! Um, Kai has joined our DNA together and" Clarke stops,  
If this is hard to explain to Lexa, how are they going to explain it to everyone else. She looks at Lexa, did she do the right thing, was it a somehow selfish need on her part? To have another child a brother or sister for Madi? Did Lexa want children?  
Lexa watches so many emotions wash over Clarke's face. She doesn't understand what is going on and why Clarke suddenly looks worried. Kai whispers to her and explains her gift  
"Do not be mad"   
Lexa is stunned, a child? Their child? She had a dream of this but squashed it as she knew it would never happen. She stares at Clarke and can not help but smile which turns into a huge grin  
"A child!!?"   
She exclaims pulling Clarke into a huge embrace followed by a deep kiss  
"Your going to have our child?"   
Lexa whispers as she gazes in awe at the woman before her. It's funny how you can love someone yet still fall in love with them through a moment here a touch there and, in this moment Lexa falls, again for this beautiful, intelligent and courageous woman.  
"Every damn time, you keep stealing my heart"  
They kiss once more and Lexa holds Clarke close as she drifts off to sleep.  
Everyone stands upon the bridge. All eager to set eyes on Lianu for the first time as Kai slows.  
Both Lexa and Clarke have mixed feelings. The sense of joy of being so close to home, with the sadness that Kai will soon be gone leaves a tainted mark on the moment. Clarke gently guides Lexa's hand down to her stomach   
"It's not really the end, she will always be with us"   
Lexa kisses Clarke cheek, she can't speak through her emotions. It's too much. All she can manage is a nod and Clarke kisses her forehead   
They return their gaze back to the view of the planet that is coming closer.  
"Wow, it's beautiful" Clarke murmurs   
The colours of the planet are so rich and vibrant from this view. There are seas and pockets of water in land which are a pale blue. The land itself is green yet other colours stand out purple, orange, pink, red.   
No one speaks as if to do so would ruin the moment or end the wonderful dream that they are having.  
Kai whispers softly to Clarke and Lexa  
"I love you both"   
"May we meet again" Clarke and Lexa whisper back   
A bright flash of gold erupts in front of them around them blinding them all.  
"What the hell was that"   
Raven cries out, quickly checking her readouts to make sure everything is ok and there's no damage.  
"It was Kai, she's gone" Clarke replies her voice filled with sadness   
"Gone? Wait, she sacrificed herself to get us here?"   
"Yes Raven. It was the only option she had to bring us here"   
Their all stunned, silent. How could an entity that didn't know them risk everything to save them.   
"May we meet again"   
Bellamy says with feeling and the others follow. Each one lost in their own thoughts of mourning, those just gone to those lost over time.   
As the dropship lands, Bellamy looks to Clarke and she returns his gaze. Will this be their happy ending or will they all somehow fuck it up as usual. Lexa senses Clarke's anxiety and reaches for her hand.  
"Everything is going to be fine Clarke"   
Clarke takes a deep breath and squeezes Lexa's hand.  
The people of Lianu stand gathered around the dropship door and wait for it to open. Clarke, Bellamy and the others are taken aback by how many are gathered.  
"They are unharmed" Indra whispers softly to Bellamy   
"Welcome, welcome. It is good to have you back at last Lexa"  
Miran opens her arm and Lexa doesn't hesitate to go to her. Once they have caught up, Lexa introduces the others to Miran, who embraces all of them.  
"This is your home as much as ours. Anything you need, you have but to ask. Come walk with us. We will feast and celebrate our new beginnings and that of our lost ones, no?"  
The evening is in full swing, Clarke and the others relax fully as they get to know their new friends and neighbour's. Raven, in particular is being kept busy by a young man of their age and his father, who are the experts in ships and engineering. The three of them chat about engines, parts and various other things. Emori and Murphy join them, listening in and , Emori, occasionally adding her thoughts and technology knowledge into the conversation. Murphy can't help but feel lost. "There are so many ships, some of which I haven't seen before"  
Murphy interest is peeked, he quickly returns his attention back to the group.  
"Ships?"  
"Ah, yes there are loads of them. We are still finding new things through our studies. Perhaps you would like to join us?"  
"Yes!" Murphy speaks up before the other two have a chance to "We would love to help you"  
Emori stares at him but Murphy just smiles.  
"What, we got a do something and what better way than to help our new friends with their work"  
Emori and Raven look at it. He isn't falling either of them. Emori leans in closer  
"What are you up to John?"  
Murphy just shrugs. How can he tell her what it is he is up to when he doesn't know if it will amount to anything yet.  
Emori shakes her head and let's it go.  
Clarke, Bellamy and Echo have a moment where they are on their own together.  
"What do you think?" Bellamy asks  
"I think I like it here, these people are honest and friendly" Clarke replies as she looks around   
"I agree, there are warriors amongst them yet they are not a threat or hide anything from us" Echo speaks softly "I for one like it here"   
Bellamy and Clarke look at her and nod  
"Me two" Bellamy replies   
"Me three" Clarke smiles  
Lexa is suddenly by her side  
"Come Clarke, Miran is waiting for us"  
Clarke doesn't hesitate to go. As they move to where Miran sits, a laughter reaches her ears. One that she hasn't heard in a very long time. Her mum and Markus sit with Miran laughing and chatting as if they have known each other for years not for hours.  
Clarke slowly looks around the hall and finds her friends, her family relaxing, chatted smiling. She smiles  
"You were right Lexa, these people are lovely"  
"We are home Clarke, No?"  
Clarke looks around once more and turns her gaze back to Lexa  
"Home, yes we are home"  
She places her hand upon Lexa's cheek and leans in for a kiss. Lexa sighs softly and returns it.


End file.
